Death Refute
by DeathToTheCookie
Summary: Summary: On the 12th moon of each 12th moon, 3 cats from each clan are sent unluckily not even knowing this, sent to die in another territory, killing each other. Making it a mystery, each cat is to make themselves innocent, only to have to killer die or the innocent guessers die. Softwhisper happens to be one of these unlucky cats, but what if she has a chance to survive?
1. Prolouge

**_Hi there! First, I'd like to thank you for reading my story. On another note, the plot of this story is the anime's Dangan Ronpa's plot, but that doesn't mean same character-based cats, and setting. And it's a good anime, so I suggest watching it! (But it's creepy)._**

_**Disclaimer: Warriors and Dangan Ronpa doesn't belong to me.**_

_Prolouge_

_Softkit bounded around the nursery. Each, and every cat was in deep slumber, snoring away while whisked away in their dreams. However, Softkit wanted none of that. _

_The brown and white silvery she kit blinked in the sunset light. Night patrols were already spreading across the Windclan territory, their footsteps loud and clear._

_There was no chance of waking her mother up. Rowanshine was sound asleep, Birdkit at the curve of her belly. Softkit rolled her eyes when she batted her mother and sister's ear, not able to wake them._

_She wasn't allowed to find Blizzardsky either. Her father would be likely to be in a patrol, scouting out prey or keeping a watchful eye out of trespassers._

_Exactly what Softkit wanted to do._

_Softkit always had smirked at the idea of sneaking out to follow her father, especially Willowsplash, the clan deputy. The Windclan deputy had always been her role model._

_Softkit narrowed her green eyes, swooping her head around to see if there were any watchers. She smiled as she crept out, mimcking the apprentices when they practiced for their first hunts. _

_Softkit recoiled, keeping her eyes on the cats who passed by closely. "Nightpaw, you can be excused to sleep now." Shadowmask ordered the dark apprentice._

_Nightpaw nodded to his mentor, who also happened to be his father. "Yes, Shadowmask." He yawned, parting his jaws._

_Softkit pursed her lips, and continued to stalk forward, behind the clumps of wispy heather behind the nursery den. _

_The purple plant tickled her nose, but Softkit didn't have the heart to stop, and itch her tiny pink nose. She wanted to find her father._

_She continued to creep out to the Windclan camp entrance. No guards on duty. Except Yarrowlight, who was staring Milkflower who was also coming towards to the entrance._

_Quickly, Softkit slid under Milkflower's belly, trying her best not to touch a fur on her cream-coloured belly. Milkflower padded out into the Windclan territory._

_Softkit, gulping, held her breath, and leaped into a nearby clump of ferns. Her heart thumped loudly, a the fear of getting caught was even worse. _

_The Windclan leader, Greystar, never even seemed to have one liking to the little she kit. He was known as the most harsh, but a good leader of Windclan._

_And he always kept an eye out for Softkit's antics._

_Softkit shuddered at the thought of Greystar catching her. What could be worse than the punishments for the Bug-Planting spree, or the Sneezing-Marathon? _

_Softkit shook away the thought, continuing to creep along the mounds of heather swaying in final sun's light._

_Warrior's voices echoed in Softkit's ears, but she ignored the soft words. All she wanted was to find her father._

_She parted her jaws, like the warriors of Windclan when they were scenting an intruder, or prey. Scents flooded in._

_"Blizzardsky!" Softkit wailed softly. No reply. Softkit sighed, and inched closer hesitantly to the paths all along the Windclan territory._

_Softkit held in her squeal when a white blob darted forward on the path. She rushed closer. Blizzardsky was there, Soaringpaw by his tail. _

_"Soaringpaw, are you sure you want to continue? It's almost night." Blizzardsky grumbled, his voice dripping with fatigue._

_"Oh... Okay, I guess. I just wanted my skills for the assesment to be perfect." Soaringpaw grumbled. Blizzardsky smiled warmly._

_"You'll do perfect." He promised, and waved his tail to dismiss his apprentice. The warrior let out another yawn, and followed Soaringpaw back to the camp._

_"Daddy!" Softkit squealed. Blizzardsky darted his head around and gasped. The little she kit came bounded to her father, a big grin on her muzzle._

_"Softkit! You amazing little sneaker!" Blizzardsky cooed, running fast on his paws to nuzzle Softkit. _

_"Softkit, you shouldn't of been sneaking out of camp." Soaringpaw stated, Blizzardsky nodded with an unapproving face. Softkit dipped her head in embarassment._

_"Sorry, Blizzardsky. Sorry, Soaringpaw." She murmured, wrapping her fluffy tail around her paws. Softkit could see the wanting to scoff in Soaringpaw's eyes._

_"You're not going to do that, again, right?" Softkit whimpered. Blizzardsky sighed, and nodded. "We have to tell Greystar." He meowed._

_"Come on, Softkit. Soaringpaw, you can go back to the apprentice's den." Blizzardsky ordered, grabbing Softkit's scruff in his jaws._

_Soaringpaw nodded, dashing to the camp. "I'll- tell Greystar." She meowed. Blizzardsky nodded. "I'm not coming with you this time, Softkit." He muttered._

_Softkit nodded sadly and frowned. Blizzardsky wouldn't be there to defend her guilty. All kits were like this, right?_

_Silence held them silent as they padded back to the camp. Softkit shook her head. What would Greystar choose as a punishment this time?_

_"Softkit, come in." Greystar's rumbling growl sounded when the father and daughter duo stood outside the den._

_Shaking, Softkit entered. The silver tom stood, not facing her, in the corner of his den. Softkit dipped her head in the familiar surrounding._

_"Have you ever wondered, how I became leader?" He asked. He turned his head, blue eyes cold as ice. Softkit bodded her head up and down, wondering how it related to her mistake._

_"Murder. That's how I became leader." He sneered. Softkit gasped, holding in her squeak. The leader scowled at her reaction._

_"36 moons ago, I believe? Yes, 60 moons ago, I murdered 1 cat, leading to... How much? 13 more deaths." He meowed calmly._

_Softkit could only recoil in horror. Her leader was a murder. But why? Softkit wailed, inching backwards. Greystar growled._

_"Listen! Did you wonder why? I had my reasons! Each 12 moons, 12 talented cats from the clans are sent to another territory. I excelled in my leadership-like attitude."_

_"I was one of those cats, thinking I was sent to become a even more perfect cat. Two cats accompained me. I expected us to return to the clans, as the new medicene cat, deputy, and leader. But, no." _

_"We were to murder each other to return to our clans. I was the only one willing to do it. Only one kind enough to think about my kin." He sneered._

_"To escape, we had to murder and get away with it. A Gathering, let's say, was held in order to prove who did it. If guessed wrong, every cat except the murder will die in torture. But if they guessed it right... The murderer dies, and this little game continues. Until there is one left." _

_"Y-you-you're so selfish!" Softkit squeaked, eyes wide in horror. Greystar growled. "I'm not afriad to kill again." He snapped, and Softkit instantly shut her mouth._

_"Don't say a word about this, kit. All the talented cats are the dead. I've seen your stalking skills. You can either die there," Greystar whispered._

_"Or here." _

Softwhisper woke with a jolt. Heart beating loudly, she gasped, slowly retreating outside for a fresh breath of air.

"Softwhisper?" A groggy voice asked. A sleepy Thornflower emerged, almost slumped to the ground for a nap. Softwhisper muttered a "Yep".

"Nightmares again, huh?" She snorted, almost reading her mind. Softwhisper sighed. How could her friend not be fazed by these... Horrid doings?

"Oh, don't worry, Softwhisper! Greystar is getting old, and he'll probably die and Willowsplash will be leader. She'll choose someone else. It's obvious she doesn't see you as the best." Thornflower murmured.

Softwhisper smiled at the insult. "Thanks, Thornflower." She whispered. She slunk back into the warriors den, stealthly avoiding all the outstretched tails.

Softwhisper twitched in her nest. She had only joined the warriors a few sunrises ago. But she never had that same nightmare when she became Softpaw.

Softwhisper sighed. She was born in the beginning late leaf-bare. She became an apprentice in the beginning of new-leaf.

She was 12 moons old, was what she did not notice. Every 12 moons, every new warrior of each of the clans are put to test to decide who is put in the life-or-death tournament.

And the nightmares returned.

Allegiances

Windclan

Leader: Greystar- a bulky silver tom with a dark grey muzzle with deep blue eyes

Deputy: Willowsplash- a stern, but pretty, she cat with light tan brown fur with darker stripes and green eyes

Medicene Cat: Poppyshade- a plump reddish brown she cat with black paws and hazel eyes

Warriors

Tigerdaisy- a bubbly bright ginger she cat with amber eyes and light brown stripes

Apprentice: Snakepaw

Cedarshade- a strong tan tom with amber eyes and a lighter muzzle and dark brown spots

Lakeshimmer- a old silver she cat with darker stripes and clear pale blue eyes

Rowanshine- a slender caramel-coloured she cat with narrow green eyes and silver stripes

Yarrowlight- a brownish-yellow furred tom with wide blue eyes and a long, cream muzzle with shorter whiskers

Patchsky- a black tabby tom with cream patches on his legs, with green eyes and broad shoulders

Skyshimmer- a pretty silver and blue-eyed she cat with grey speckles and a cream muzzle

Frostblossom- a shy silver she cat with cream patches and a bright pink, tiny nose

Birdsplash- a short-haired pretty white she cat with dark grey paws and a silver muzzle

Thornflower- a cheerful brown-red she cat with blazing green eyes and a pinkish brown fluffy tail

Softwhisper- a green-eyed she cat with soft white and tan fur, with silver speckles

Heathersong- a vain silver she cat with brown stripes and black paws and light blue-purple eyes

Fawnflower- a old tan tabby she cat with silver paws and amber eyes

Bluefrost- a dark grey tom with blue eyes and white stripes, with a dark grey muzzle and tipped-tail

Scarletstrike- a bright ginger she cat with amber eyes and a white flank, with tiny silver speckles

Beetleleap- a red-brown tom with amber eyes and dark brown paws and muzzle

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Nightowl- a intelligent black-furred tom with a lighter muzzle and purplish-blue eyes and a small speck of white on his chest

Amberdusk- a lithe ginger she cat with wide amber-pink eyes and fluffy, thick, fur

Violetbreeze- a fast quiet silver tabby she cat with a light purple tinge and pretty forest green eyes

Hollowlog- a large brown and black tom with wide amber eyes and cream paws

Dawnlark- a creamish pink she cat with white stripes and silver paws and amber eyes

Rabbitspring- a tall brown tom with a lighter muzzle and amber eyes with white stripes

Blizzardsky- a broad-shouldered white tabby tom with slanted green eyes and cream patches

Grasswind- a bright green-eyed tom with muddy brown fur and lighter and black speckles

Apprentices

Hazelpaw- a pretty she cat with hazel eyes and long, thick tan tabby fur

Snakepaw- a slim tortiseshell tom with amber eyes and thick fur

Queens

Soaringbird- a fluffy-flanked white she cat with dark grey eyes, mother to Beetleleap's kits, Wavekit and Flykit

Milkflower- a cream and white she cat with blue eyes, expecting Yarrowlight's kits

Brightflame- a pretty white and ginger she cat with a long tail and green eyes, disabled leg

Elders

Goldenapple- a sweet, but old golden she cat with silver stripes and bright yellow eyes for what she was named after

Shadowmask- a once-stealthy black tom with a long dark grey tail and blue eyes and a darker muzzle

**Review, and follow if you don't want this story to be deleted and break my heart! Constructive critism approved. (I do need help on writing Warriors stories!)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering

**Aidni999: Thanks, I'll be sure to write the stories quickly.**

**Lionblaze lover(Guest): Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**Story Fact Of The Chapter!: Greystar is 72 moons old, since he said "60 moons ago I participated in the event." (Okay, not his actual words) and, you have to be about 12 moons to become a new warrior (age to participate in event) **

** XXXXXX**

Chapter 1

"Careful, Softwhisper!"

The young warrior rolled her eyes, grumbling. "Tell that to the apprentices! I am testing the ice, Rowanshine!" She protested, taking another hesitant slide across the ice.

"Remember what to do, Softwhisper?" Rowanshine asked. Softwhisper grunted as the cats behind her mother let out an umcomfortable giggle.

"Ugh, yes, Mom!" She wailed. Slowly, she began to thump the ice, harder and harder. "It's fine! You cats can cross safely to the island!" She called and a few more heavy jumps.

A small flood of Windclan cats rushed forward, sheathed claws scraping the cold surface. Rowanshine and Birdsplash ran up beside Softwhisper, brushing pelt to pelt happily.

"I don't get why we had to take this shortcut to the Gathering. This is more dangerous than passing a fox den." Softwhisper exclaimed, furrowing her brow.

"We're Windclan cats, Softwhisper. We're the fastest! We can be late and last at the Gathering, right?" Birdsplash answered, Softwhisper nodded defeatedly.

"I-I'm just worried." Softwhisper sighed, slowing to a tired pace. Rowanshine followed along, lagging behind as the last Windclanners arriving at the Gathering.

"You seemed to be worrying about-"

"Let's hurry." Softwhisper snapped. She inwardly groaned as it came back. The fear stirring in her stomach, as Greystar's eyes flashed more and more with the hunger to kill in her mind.

The images just wouldn't let go.

"Let the Gathering, begin!" Fernstar yowled. The bright green-eyed Riverclan leader shuffled to the right, letting Birchstar settle down beside her.

"I'll begin." Birchstar immediantly shot up. "Thunderclan has been doing well! There has been the birth of two litters, in the harsh leaf-bare. I congratulate our three new warriors, Blackblossom, Eaglesplash, and Dappledhawk!"

A chorus of the new Thunderclan warrior's names echoed throughout the clearing of the small island, what Softwhisper ignored. Her eyes were focused on Greystar.

"Windclan, next." Greystar purred all of a sudden. A hushed silence was swept over the clans to listen intently. Greystar then smirked, as if he greeted all the attention centered on him.

"Windclan is better than ever! 3 new warriors, Birdsplash, Softwhisper, and Violetbreeze! I'd also like to point out Willowsplash's passing has, I believe, is now well known."

Softwhisper growled softly at the "mourning" look on Greystar's face. That fake! A scowl on her face, Softwhisper stalked to the tall wispy willow resting by the shore of the island, before Rowanshine could spot her grimace. There, she continued to watch the Gathering.

"I'd like to announce that Cedarshade is our new deputy. That is all." Greystar meowed cooly. Softwhisper decided not to cheer for her kin, for Cedarshade was Rowanshine's littermate, and Birdsplash her sister.

"I'll," Fernstar stepped forward, "Go next. Riverclan has been well, as the same. We have a litter born to Smokewisp and Sweetdaisy. We have two new warriors. Please cheer for Barkbeetle and Foxmask."

"Shadowclan has had it's difficultes this moon. Badgers are now roaming the territory, near the Riverclan and Shadowclan border. Other than that, a kit from our two newest litter has passed on to Starclan."

A few mournful yowls sounded, but encouraging smiles lit up some faces. Softwhisper narrowed her eyes. Why would Starclan do such ruthlessness?

"However, we have 7 new warriors in the past moons." Dovestar meowed. A few more cheers echoed in the clearing. Softwhisper, yawning, slunk out back into the clearing, the Gathering was over. It was okay. Greystar couldn't catch her.

The warrior sighed. Softwhisper had lived moons, like this. Avoiding Greystar at all costs, even his kin. It was just too much to risk. Head dipped, she padded to Thornflower, who was on her feet talking to a handsome Shadowclan warrior.

"Buzz off, Fluff-brain." She hissed to the tom. The Shadowclanner pretended to look offended, but then the charming smile returned.

"I prefer Cloudshadow, but whatever suits you." He purred. Softwhisper growled, and resisted the urge to run her claws down his face. "Let's go, Thornflower." She grumbled.

"That stuck-up piece of fox dung!" Softwhisper yowled, quiet enough to not alarm the clancats. Thornflower rolled her eyes. "He just wants company!" She exclaimed.

"Like he can. Probably all of his Shadowclan buddies secretly hate him." Softwhisper sulked. Growling, she swept her gaze to Greystar. Cloudshadow and the Windclan leader looked the same in Softwhisper's eyes.

Greystar was narrowed-eyed, in a deep conversation with the other clan leaders, their loud whispers could be heard through the hubbub in the Gathering.

"Cats of all clans!" Dovestar suddenly yowled. The young Shadowclan leader ran her gaze around the now-silent cats, creeping along to catch everycat's eyes.

"The leaders of your clans have an important announcment to make." Fernstar meowed. Softwhisper narrowed her eyes, Thornflower resting her fluffy tail on her flank to soothe her friend.

"It is the time for a special tradition of the clans. 12 moons ago, in the first moon, and total of 11 litter were born all together in the clans. All the kits of these litters, step forward!" Birchstar ordered.

Thornflower shot Softwhisper a confused look, and shoved her forward, facing the leaders along with many cats...

Including Cloudshadow.

Softwhisper glanced sadly back at Thornflower. The she cat's best friend was only a few moons older than her. Thornflower had joined the apprentice's den when Softwhisper was born.

"Many, many, moons ago, there was a cat, a desendant of the one and only Firestar." Greystar started. Softwhisper shifted in her spot uncomfortably.

Nostalgia racked at her brain... Except that she didn't want to see what was coming. Greystar smirked, continuing his little speech.

"He thought that the clans should be stronger, so he suggested to his leader a new tradition for the clans. He recited, that it should be every 12 moons, the newest warriors shall compete in a skill competetion."

Softwhisper gasped, recoiling from her spot. Images clouded her thoughts, as fear shook her spine. It couldn't be. Greystar must've lying before. This wasn't true!

"The three most skilled warriors of each clan shall travel to another territory where they will train until they return to become to new medicene cat, leader, and deputy of their clan..."

Fernstar stepped forward. "But there is a catch. If these cats do not return, it is meant that they are great enough to start their own clan, which they will do."

Softwhisper gritted her teeth. Now this was a lie. They'd be be dead... But it couldn't be true. Greystar was lying. No one would be dying, Softwhisper was sure of that nonsense.

"From this day, we shall start by doing this now. Each of these cat, possibly your kin, will compete in this tournament. Step up, each one of you cats will display your talent in tests." Birchstar proclaimed.

Shaking, Softwhisper stepped up. "Afraid of no becoming the perfect leader?" Cloudshadow snorted. Softwhisper scowled. Could everycat smell her fear?

"All Riverclan cats up, first! You too, Barkbeetle." Fernstar instructed. 8 cats stumbled forward. One at a time, Fernstar and the other leaders questioned each one.

"Dappledhawk! What can you do?" Birchstar asked a slender brown she cat. Softwhisper perked up, gazing intently at their conversation. Dappledhawk lifted her chin.

"I-I can identify herbs easily." She whispered. Softwhisper scoffed. Any medicene cat could that! Softwhisper reconizged Waterbird, the Thunderclan medicene cat, whose mentor just travelled to Starclan. Waterbird didn't look too happy to see a cat who could kick her out of her new spot.

"Really? Turn around. Poppyshade! Get some herbs!" Greystar cackled. The frantic Windclan medicene cat scouted for some herbs, ripping a strange looking berry out of place.

"Close your eyes." Greystar commanded. Dappledhawk did so. Greystar curled his lip. "Which leaf is this?" He meowed, pushing the berries in fox-lenghts away from the she cat.

Dappledhawk scowled, eyes still closed. "It's no leaf. It's a berry, in fact, a juniper berry." She grumbled. Softwhisper gasped. The Riverclanner didn't even move her eye.

"Impressive. You just may be an ideal medicene cat. It's a wonder why you are a warrior. Gorsefrost, you next!" Birchstar grinned. Softwhisper, in the corner of her eye, saw Hollystream sigh after Dovestar whispered into her ear.

Softwhisper scowled as it replayed 2 more times, two cats getting chosen. "Shadowclan, will be next. Every one of you Shadowclanners, step forward!"

"Watch and learn, Quietmumble." Cloudshadow smirked, stepping forward. Dovestar looked at the warrior muzzle to claw. "I've never seen you do anything impressive, Cloudshadow. What can you do?"

"Trickery is my specialty." Cloudshadow boasted, smirking, his eyes especially centered on Softwhisper's annoyed face.

"Oh, really? Let's see an example." Dovestar chuckled. "Gladly. Softwhisper, go on. Attack me." Cloudshadow grinned, his ever-present smug smile on his face.

Softwhisper let out a yowl, leaping on the Shadowclan tom. Cloudshadow quickly leaped out of the way, grinning madly, he leaped into a plum-coloured tree.

Softwhisper growled and stood her ground under the trunk of the tree. Cloudshadow's thick black fur blended completely in the dark leaves.

Then in a flash, she saw the blinking of three pair of eyes. One of them, had to be Cloudshadow. She closed her eyes, trying to focus. What was Cloudshadow's eye colour, what was Cloudshadow's eye colour?

Smirking, Softwhisper raked her claws against the willowy frame of the trunk. Unsheathing her claws, she ignored the disapproving looks of the cats watching. She was a Windclanner, after all! Of course she wasn't good at climbing trees.

"Got you!" She shouted, leaping to the branch with a set of brilliant amber behind the leaves. She whipped her claws, only to find a fleeing raven, fluttering it's wings.

"Wh-what?" She stammered, nosing her way through the faceful of leaves poking at her face. "Come down, Softwhisper!" Dovestar's call alarmed Softwhisper. With a graceful jump, she slid her way down.

"See? I win!" Cloudshadow jittered with excitement. Grey. His eyes were grey. Softwhisper growled. His eyes were grey.

As the auditions for Shadowclan finished, and also for Thunderclan started, Softwhisper whimpered. What would she do?

"Nightowl. You're the oldest warrior born in the first moon. I expect greatness. Show me your talent." Greystar encouraged. Softwhisper rolled her eyes. She cleary remembered the time Nightowl outsmarted Greystar as a apprentice in training.

"I'm a good planner. For example," Softwhisper grunted as Nightowl rambled along about if there was an attack, how would one escape, anything Softwhisper would happen to ignore.

"Good. Good luck, Nightowl. You are one of the three cats. Tigerdaisy!" Greystar continued. Softwhisper shivered. Greystar was only three cats away.

Patchsky. Of course, he was obviously one not be to chosen. The tom was the vain kit of Greystar, a kit who Greystar doted on. Greystar would find his way to weasel out of the problem.

Then there was Frostblossom. Another giggly, stupid kit of Greystar. The she cat was good for nothing except for her high-pitched squeaks and the way she batted her blue eyes.

"Violetbreeze. How about you?" Greystar asked gently. Softwhisper narrowed her eyes. Violetbreeze was sure to be part of the three. The she cat was born as the one and only kit of the last litter in the first moon, the earliest to become a warrior. Who knew what she did in her assesment?

"I like running. It relaxes me." She murmured. Greystar frowned. "No, what is your skill?" He asked. "I like running." She muttered. "Are you good at running?" He gritted his teeth.

Violetbreeze hissed. "Yes! Why would I love something I would fail at?" She grumbled. Softwhisper smirked when she heard a "mouse-brain".

"Demonstrate, then." Greystar snapped. Violetbreeze did so before shooting the Windclan leader a dirty look.

Softwhisper closed her eyes when Violetbreeze displayed her talent. She already knew how skilled Violetbreeze could be. There would be no need to watch how amazing she was- or what Greystar would say to explain she was to be the three.

"Ah, Softwhisper. Well, I think it's certain." Greystar exclaimed. Softwhisper stumbled backwards. The leader curled his lip, if he could, unsheath his claws. He nodded to the other three leaders.

"For Thunderclan, the three representatives will be Dappledhawk, Eaglesplash, and Heavystone!"

"The three cats from Shadowclan are , Cloudshadow, and Badgerbracken and Mistyeagle!"

"Whitesparrow, Swansky, and Ravenspark are the three cats from Riverclan!"

"And Nightowl, Violetbreeze, and Softwhisper are the Windclan warriors who will become out next medicene cat, leader, and deputy!"

Thornflower's horrified gaze burnt into Softwhisper's. Her kin was cheering vigorously. Greystar smirked and put his muzzle close to Softwhisper's ear.

"I wish you luck... And despair in your new life."

**XXXXXX**

**One review counts a LOT! So please review! Enjoy the chapter? Notice anything funny about the number of cats? ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**AWESOME(Guest): AGGGGGHHHHH I KNOW! I am a very slow writer. Sorry...**

**Echoflame of Fireclan: Ooh, thank you. Softwhisper's skill is actually being SUPAH stealthy, like a kitty ninja. And I really like your new name!**

**snowstripe482: ... My apologies, I don't really understand your question. I checked out your stories, and they're VERY interesting! Keep them up! **

**ACCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!**

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER COME LATE! My excuses will be lame, so WHATEVES. **

**Story Fact of the Chapter!: If they are to ever return (like they will) Softwhisper is to be deputy, skilled in stealth, Nightowl to be Nightstar, the intelligent and cunning leader, and Violetbreeze the speedy medicene cat.**

Chapter 2

Softwhisper bared her teeth. Snow flew in her face, causing her to blink rapidly. The sky was still the murky grey it had been in the morning.

"Farewell, Softwhisper. You're such a lucky she cat." Rowanshine murmured had to her daughter when Softwhisper was forced to leave.

Softwhisper gulped. She wasn't lucky at all.

The same worried feeling stirred in her stomach. For a thing, she knew, Greystar was not a liar. She could die, if the leader was right.

"You okay, Softwhisper? You don't look very well." Nightowl muttered. Softwhisper nodded to her clanmate. But, of course, she wasn't.

"Why did he only tell me?" Softwhisper asked to no one in particular. Did he for some reason, hate her? Questions attacked her brain, mixing her thoughts.

"Do even know where we're going?" Whitesparrow asked. The tom was the youngest of all the 12 cats, still wide-eyed and fluffy-furred like a kit.

Nightowl almost looked offended. "Of course! Greystar explained it all to me." He sniffed, lifting his muzzle up. "We are supposed to head upwards, until we reach a small river by a forest. Then we head straight into the forest."

"We're training in a forest? But-but what about us Windclan and Riverclan cats? We don't do forests!" Ravenspark exclaimed.

"I'm sure there's a river or flat ground somewhere near the forest." Mistyeagle meowed, Softwhisper found every other cat nodding along.

"Let's continue! I want to get to the place as fast as I can!" Heavystone grumbled. "You mean "we", Heavystone." Violetbreeze snapped.

"Whatever." Heavystone grunted, continuing to pad north, ignoring every cat behind him. Softwhisper frowned. If Greystar wasn't lying, Heavystone could be willing to become a murderer.

"The snow is cold!" Whitesparrow complained. Nobody answered, just Softwhisper giving him a pitful look.

"Of course it is." Softwhisper heard Violetbreeze snort under her breath. Her clanmate was padding beside Nightowl, chatting quietly.

Softwhisper felt a splash drench her paw. She really did daydream too much. Her paw was now soaked, with dirty, muddy, freezing puddle water.

So Softwhisper decided not to clean her paw.

"Are you oka-"

"Why do you cats keep asking me that?" Softwhisper snapped. Whitesparrow shrunk away, an ashamed look on his muzzle. Softwhisper scowled.

"Uh... It's just that- you look so- so-" Whitesparrow tried. His high mew rung in Softwhisper's ears. Softwhisper quickly shook the thought away, scampering to a nearby puddle.

"I can't even describe myself, too." Softwhisper croaked. In a muddy reflection, her eyes were droopy, whiskers hanging down. A look of exhaustion and stress was on her muzzle.

"Softwhisper! Let's, get, going!" Violetbreeze meowed. Softwhisper tried not to put on a scowl, and dragged behind the small crowd of cats.

Softwhisper stopped. The snow began to become clumps, rather than the crisp feeling it had back. Shaved, powdery flakes rested on the ground, too.

"Is it getting warmer, or what?" Cloudshadow narrowed his eyes, his voice lowered to a whisper. "Or is it just Ravenspark's warm, stinky breath?" A she cat exclaimed, cats bursting into laughter.

Ravenspark immediantly shut his mouth, a tight grimace on his face. "No. Monsters." Mistyeagle growled. The sound of whooshing monsters now buzzed in Softwhisper's ears as they got closer.

"How do we get past?" Whitesparrow squeaked worriedly. Nightowl grunted in the midst of the dark stone, multi-coloured monsters whizzing by on the path.

"We cross it. Mouse-brain." Nightowl finally snorted. "No plan? I expected more of you, Nightowl." Violetbreeze giggled. Nightowl shot the she cat a look.

"But there's ice, and it'll be more slippery. And the monster may roll us over. We have no chance of surviving, and getting to the territory where we train." Swansky pointed out.

Nightowl sat silent there, for a moment, the crowd in suspense. The black tom sighed. "One at a time, one cat will pass. Belly to the ground. Claws

unsheathed. Very slowly, too."

"If there is a monster passing by, right behind you, turn and duck right under the monster. It will pass right over. Only maybe some of your ears and head and possibly muzzle will get scratched."

The 11 cats murmured in agreement. Even Softwhisper, who had always thought Nightowl was a know-it-all show off.

"I'll go first." Heavystone rumbled. "Of course." Softwhisper muttered.

The huge grey tom lumbered forward, eyes intent on the smooth black stone path.

"Go."

Heavystone let out a roar, dashing onto the black path. "Turn! Monsters are coming!" Nightowl yowled, and the tom was fast on his heels, swooping around and ducked low.

"Heavystone!" Shrieked Dappledhawk. The fellow Thunderclanner tried to rush to Heavystone, flat on the path, only his paws and belly showing under the monster.

"Stay back, Dappledhawk. This plan might not work." Softwhisper stepped up, eyes focused on Heavystone.

The bright yellow monster, ontop on Heavystone, finally chugged out of sight, slowly bumbling away.

Left behind, was Heavystone, a tiny scarlet drop dripping from his nose.

"Go before another comes!" Dappledhawk cried. Heavystone grunted in suprise, and nodded, retreating to the other side. Cheerful yowls echoed the side where the remaining 11 cats stood.

"Who's next?"

Softwhisper mustered up her courage. Maybe she could do this... Yet, she dreaded the truth of Greystar's story. Even though she wasn't a gullible kit anymore...

Why did she keep shivering?

Minus the fact that Softwhisper was standing 2 mouse-tail lenghts in the snow.

"I-I'll-"

"I'll go, Softwhisper. Let the best show you how to do it." Cloudshadow grinned, stretching. Softwhisper smirked, her old self returning.

"And yet you are in front of the Thunderpath, not me." She laughed, a competetive look in her eyes.

"Cloudshadow, ready?" Nightowl brushed his tail on Softwhisper's pink nose, then slowly pacing back, motioning for Softwhisper to do the same.

"There's no monsters coming yet, go Cloudshadow." Nightowl ordered, and the Shadowclan tom dashed to the Thunderpath, carefully skidding across the somewhat-ice-coated stone.

"Hurry!" Swansky blurted. A monster was chugging closer, bright flashing lights shining like a alarm. Cloudshadow widened his eyes in astonishment, and hurried quicker.

"Don't go too fast! You'll slip, and cause even more time to waste!" Nightowl meowed. Softwhisper doubted Nightowl's comment, flattening his ears to her skull.

Cloudshadow looked like he had no chance of surviving.

**XXXXXX**

**Ah, sorry if it's a bit short. I hurried it and tried to make it my longest so you guys wouldn't have to wait. The weeks that have passed without new chapters seemed like years! And please leave a review! Which character do you like best? (I'll kill them off after awhile! No, just kidding... Depends...) Chapter 3 will be up in a few days! Stay tuned... :P**


	4. Chapter 3

**No reviews? *tumbleweed passes by*.**

**Story Fact of the Chapter: Softwhisper is an desendant of the cat who started the "Death Game", meaning she is also a desendant of Bramblestar. The cat who started the game, took more after Tigerstar, and also looked and acted like him.**

**Disclaimer: Warrios does not belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter**

Chapter 3

_Softpaw smiled. Her chest rose quickly up, staying for a few seconds, then sinking down again. The excitement still rushed in her..._

_"Come on, you slow lump of badger dirt! You're slowing us down!"_

_"Shut up, Galepaw! Let Softpaw at least rest!" Thornpaw laughed. Softpaw, too, chuckled in relaxation. The feel of the soft, slender green shards of grass under her fur._

_"Okay- Let's go!" Softwhisper exclaimed, breaking her thought of resting peacefully. After all, what could beat having to ditch training- a break, Galepaw called it, with her best friends?_

_"Beat you to the field of heather!" Thornpaw grinned, stretching her russet limbs and dashing to the clump of violet ferns. Galepaw smirked and left Softpaw._

_"No way!" Softpaw called after them. "I'm going to win!" She lashed her tail back, nose the to ground, and ran after her friends._

_Winning, she remembered._

_That was all she always cared about._

_"Beat you!" Galepaw proclaimed, having Softpaw come in a close second, Thornpaw skid into the last position. "You're really too fast, Galepaw!" _

_Softwhisper pursed her lips and tried not to look disappointed. She could've pursued the victory! Perhaps she should've went right after Thornpaw..._

_"I win! You both owe me two hare legs!" Galepaw crowed, jumping around excitedly. "This isn't only time you've won, you know. No need to celebrate!"_

_"Why, but you should be happy all the time!" _

_Softpaw smiled, a soft smile. A warm wind rushed over the three cats, blowing their fur along with the blades of grass, swaying in the wind._

_"Hey! You three are supposed to be training." At that comment, the three apprentices burst into laught-_

"Cloudshadow!" Mistyeagle's cry shattered Softwhisper's thoughts. She snapped her head up, meeting the eyes of a horrified Cloudshadow.

"I'll get hi-"

"Violetbreeze, get him to the other side!" Nightowl yowled. His eyes were glazed in worry, fur pricked up in shock.

Violetbreeze smirked, and strolled with rapid footing to the Thunderpath. Carefully sliding across the ice, she gracefully, and rather quickly, pushed Cloudshadow away, following.

"Ea-sy!" Violetbreeze raspberried at Nightowl across the Thunderpath. The darker tom tried to hide his grin with a scowl.

"Who's next?" Nightowl asked. No cat stepped forward. Softwhisper held her breath, shakily padding up. Nightowl nodded.

"Wait- Do we know if it's safe? What if another monster comes again?" Swansky questioned. Softwhisper shrugged.

"We duck under it- and not be an idiot like Cloudshadow." She mumbled quietly. Cloudshadow scowled from across the Thunderpath.

"But what if we slide and the monster's stubby legs hit us?" Swansky protested. Violetbreeze shot her a wow-you're-an-idiot look from the other side.

"Then it's most likely you die. Common sense, I believe. What you don't have." Violetbreeze drawled, a mocking tone to her voice. Swansky sat still as a stone.

"I'll go next." Mistyeagle meowed, mumbling. She seemed almost annoyed of this whole thing, as if Cloudshadow's near-death moment wasn't safe enough.

The she cat yawned dramacticly, a little smirk on her muzzle, Softwhisper noticed. Lashing her tail back and forth, Mistyeagle lept across and skidded across the icy Thunderpath without a care.

"Me next- I mean, I'll go next. Or something like that." Dappledhawk babbled. The she cat giggled nervously and ran her paw along the surface of the ice.

"Be careful." Softwhisper meowed calmly, pressing her flank to Dappledhawk's. Dappledhawk brang nostalgia to Softwhisper, after all, Dappledhawk reminded her of Birdsplash.

"You can do it!" Cloudshadow called encouragingly across the black stone. Softwhisper let out a quiet giggle when she felt Dappledhawk's fur grow hot.

"Go ahead." She whispered. Dappledhawk nodded hesitantly and took shaky, and careful steps toward the ice.

"Hurry before a monster comes!" Nightowl urged. Dappledhawk's eyes widened and she dashed across the ice, slipping a bit between her nimble legs.

Dappledhawk let out a "phew", when she reached the other side of the Thunderpath, the fragile and agitated look still remaining on her face.

"Who's next?" Nightowl spun around, staring at the circle of cats surrounding him.

"Two cats have passed, and no monsters. Who's to say a monster's coming this time?"

"I'm not going to go. I already hear a monster coming."

"The ice will be more slippery when the monster comes, so I'll be the one staying here until it's safe."

Excuses poured in, from every cat with the sour look on their faces. It was obvious all they cared about was training to become the next medicene cat, leader, and deputy.

"Then I'll be crossing the Thunderpath."

Softwhisper shyly swept her tail over her paws when the 7 cats on the same side on the stared in shock at her. "Well then. Hurry on your 4 paws!" Eaglestone grinned.

"Good luck!" Dappledhawk meowed softly. Softwhisper's lips curled into a smile. Stepping up to the thin border of the ribbon of black stone darting down into the distance, Softwhisper inhaled.

She could do this, right?

But she couldn't even save Galepaw, yet alone even push him away from that ugly heap of dirt that was called a "badger".

Softwhisper licked her dry lips.

She had no time to think about that.

"This is a big risk, Softwhisper. But I know you can do it." Nightowl meowed comfortingly.

"Yeah. I can do it." Softwhisper murmured inconvinced. Nightowl must've heard the multiple sounds of monsters. It was certain that there was more than one monster coming.

Steadying herself, Softwhisper hurriedly stepped onto the black stone. The thin ice felt cold under her paws, smooth and wet.

Almost slipping, Softwhisper narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws. Maybe they could make her more stable.

Quickly, Softwhisper scrambled across the Thunderpath.

"Monster! Monsters!" Whitesparrow shrieked. Softwhisper gasped, her gaze darting to the two glowing figures in front, and behind her. Panic bubbled in her stomach.

"Continue, Softwhisper!" Nightowl meowed, an urgent tone to his voice. Even his worried face lacked it's usual ever-present seriousness.

Shaking, Softwhisper nodded. Scurrying on the black sheet of ice, she whimpered quietly.

"No time, Softwhisper! Turn and duck!" Nightowl yowled. Softwhisper widened her eyes and nodded, hurrying to turn and scramble beneath in ready position.

Softwhisper shut her eyes, squeezing her eyelids, in a split second, she blinked her eyes- and darkness and a monster's heat indulge her body.

A hard surface, harder than thick ice and stiff, dry dirt, tore at Softwhisper's ears. Ducking lower, she felt coldness-then heat and shadows once again. "Two monsters?" She whispered.

"Run, Softwhisper!" Dappledhawk's urgent yowl rung in her ears. Stretching her eyes wide open, a light, misty grey sky was above her, the sun shining it's thin rays through the dark clouds.

Softwhisper's heat thumped. She tore to the other side, panting and heaving heavier and heavier breaths. She collasped.

Dappledhawk bent her head in front of her. Even Dappledhawk was becoming a murky, swirled image due to Softwhisper's pain at her head.

"Are you okay?" Cloudshadow asked.

Her eyes kept seeing red, but Softwhisper knew for one thing, it was certain.

Cloudshadow looked, talked, and acted like him.

He was so much like Galepaw.

Groaning, Softwhisper turned around weakly, as she was heavy as a dozen badgers. She felt a warm liquid trickle down her forehead.

"Blood. You're bleeding. The monster must've touched you." Dappledhawk seethed, exagaratting her "ee"s.

"I-I-I can't speak." Softwhisper croaked, voice hoarse and dry.

"You just did, mouse-brain." Cloudshadow teased. Softwhisper responded with a weak smile.

"Come on, I'll help you. Get some cobwebs, please." Dappledhawk murmured to Cloudshadow. Heavystone gruffly grunted. "I'll help to." The grey tom had been already aided to, once Dappledhawk had reached the side.

"Did you ever want to be a medicene cat?" Softwhisper found her voice returning, after swallowing a few dozen times. Dappledhawk hesitated.

"My-my father was the medicene cat of Thunderclan. He became mates with the Shadowclan deputy, and then suprise! I was born.

Cloudshadow- Cloudpaw at that time- his father was best friends with my mother. He comforted me when my father died."

"Oh. So that's why you like him." Softwhisper purred in a raspy voice, teasingly. Dappledhawk felt her fur grow hot.

"We're back!" Cloudshadow grinned, packing cobweb on Softwhisper's ears along with Dappledhawk.

"I got through!" Whitesparrow panted happily. The young tom went right after Softwhisper. A cheerful smile was placed on his stubby muzzle.

"Good job." Was all Softwhisper could manage. "Look. That wimp Swansky is going next." Violetbreeze snorted.

"Of course." Whitesparrow scowled.

"What-why?"

"She's my older sister."

"So?" Dappledhawk meowed, stretching her "o".

"She's overprotective."

"Oh. No wonder."

"I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this!" Swansky wailed with her squeaky voice. Whitesparrow rolled his eyes.

"Just hurry up, Whitepigeon!" Violetbreeze yowled boredly, reciving a glare from Nightowl.

Whimpering loudly, Swansky padded across the thin sheet of ice, oftenly accidently crossing her legs due to the slipperyness.

Softwhisper was flat on the ground, but the flashing lights and sound was unmistakable.

"Swansky! There's a monster coming!" Softwhisper wailed. Swansky gasped, frozen. Her paws were clearly moveable, but shock pulsed through her, stopping her from moving.

"Swansky! Move!" Whitesparrow yowled. The white tom was tearing up, a hige monster's shadow already looming above Swansky.

Softwhisper's eyes widened when her head twisted the other direction.

Another monster was storming the other way.

"There's another! Swansky, move!" She shrieked. Ravenspark, from across the Thunderpath was wailing loudly for his clanmate, screaming orders to move.

But it was too late.

Crash.

The two monsters rammed into each other, Swansky in the middle, as if they were uncontrolled. The visible twolegs eaten by the monster had the same twisted, shocked expression each cat had.

"No!"

Whitesparrow's mourning wail ripped through the whole forest, the white-furred tom bursting into tears. Even Violetbreeze looked liked she was shocked and devastated by the event that occured right in front of their eyes.

"Hurry across before anymore monsters come! No time to mourn!" Nightowl yowled, rushing to the other side, the remaining cats following.

Ravenspark looked like he was to throw up deathberries, as if he had eaten yarrow leaves.

But, still, Whitesparrow's yowl still rung in Softwhisper's ears...

And she and the others weren't the only one who heard his cry.

**Nice chapter? Review, PLEASE! Softwhisper and the gang will hopefully arrive in the next two chapters, to the training/death match area. Any questions?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Echoflame of FireClan: Sure! I do wanna do that anyway. Sorry to bore you!**

**Wyldclaw: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you're liking this story.**

**Enjoy the chapter! Remember, not running away when monsters are coming toward you will eventually kill you! Eventually.**

**Story Fact of the Chapter: Kittypet blood in the great leader's veins? Greystar's father was a kittypet, meaning Violetbreeze, his kin, is also a bit a of kittypet. Maybe that's why Violetbreeze has the spoiled sassy attitude.**

**Disclaimer: Cookies do not belong to me. Same with Warriors.**

** XXXXXX**

Chapter 4

"We're almost there, I promise!" Nightowl exclaimed fakely, mono-tone, if not. Violetbreeze scoffed beside him, swinging her tail back and forth.

"We've been walking since-well, forever!" Eaglesplash complained. Whitesparrow and Ravenspark, beside him, sealed their lips and didn't let even a comment escape.

The loss of Swansky was tragic.

Softwhisper shook away the thought of the dead Riverclan warrior devastated her. The imagination of Swansky, buried under a the shattered pieces of the monsters.

"Softwhisper." Dappledhawk meowed. "Softwhisper." She repeated. The she cat seemed to be in a daze, oogling at the quiet tom at the back of the crowd. In fact, he hadn't even said a word yet...

"Softwhisp-"

"Who's that?"

Dappledhawk sighed. "He's one of us. His name is Badgerbracken and he's also from Shadowclan." She murmured. Softwhisper grunted and narrowed her eyes at him.

The tom wasn't bad-looking, after all. But Mistyeagle seemed to have her eye on him, while Ravenspark looked at her. "Love." Softwhisper muttered to herself. Something she didn't need.

Badgerbracken shot a look back at her, his umkept fur bristling in all places. He blinked his owl-like eyes at her. Amber. The same colour as that creature... That ripped Galepaw's throat out.

Softwhisper let out a quiet moan. Why did everthing horrible in her life just have to remind her now that they happened? Greystar's story, Galepaw's death...

Even the faint and vauge memories of the war that stole Dawnstar, the former leader and Rowanshine's mother, echoed in her head.

"Do you think I have good luck?" Softwhisper blurted out, suddenly and loudly as if she was announcing it to the world. Dappledhawk stopped dumb.

"No, right? I can see a "no" on your face. Guess I was right." Softwhisper babbled on uncontrolably, a foolish fake smile crossing her muzzle.

"Sorry." Dappledhawk giggled sheepishly. Softwhisper shook her head, the idiotic smile still on her face. "I know so that I have bad luck. No need to apologize."

"Wow." Cloudshadow laughed. Dappledhawk's ears burned in embarassment. "You have bad acting skills, Softwhisper." He continued, and Softwhisper dropped the act when Dappledhawk tensed.

"Well, I'll leave you be." Softwhisper smirked behind her tail that brushed her muzzle. Dappledhawk let out a stammered gurgle, while Cloudshadow simply smiled innocently in response.

Padding away, Softwhisper swept her gaze across the cracked mud path. Moonlight glinted behind the trees, twinkling along with the stars of the clan's ancestors.

"Night comes fast, doesn't it?" She meowed to Whitesparrow. The tom solemny nodded. "So does death." He croaked, padding away. Softwhisper pursed her lips, and ignored the rumble in her belly.

The last she had eaten was right after the monsters collided, Swansky in between. Everybody felt sick to the stomach, and not hungry at all, but Softwhisper stole a few bites at a pigeon.

She still spat it out. Hare suited her better.

"We're almost there. No need for resting." Softwhisper's ears flattened on Nightowl's response to Mistyeagle's question.

"I'm pretty tired myself. But we're already in the forest. Just a few dozen more fox-lenghts, and we'll see a river... I think." Nightowl soothed. Mistyeagle scowled and whipped around to the back of the crowd.

"Badger-brack-en!" Mistyeagle whined, sing-songing his name. "Nightowl is not letting us rest! All he wants is to be the next leader! Go kill him for me!"

Softwhisper's claws unsheathed, digging into the dirt. _Kill_? Even if it was a joke, kill? How can she be so ruthless? Her gaze pierced Mistyeagle, rubbing Badgerbracken.

One moment she was a sassy, annoying she cat and now she was a affectionate one.

"Don't touch me. And go away." Mistyeagle blinked. "_Now_." He hissed. Mistyeagle wuickly scurried away, giving Badgerbracken one more lovestruck glance. Softwhisper inwardly scoffed.

Taking a deep breath, Softwhisper snuck a light glance at Badgerbracken. His brown fur, was engraved with darker grey badger-like stripes, with blazing amber eyes. Even his ears were a bit rounded. Real badger-like.

"I hear water gurgling." Badgerbracken suddenly informed. Softwhisper darted her gaze around. She was the only who had heard. "Tell Nightowl." He grunted. Softwhisper blinked.

"Stop looking at me and tell that to the up-stuck tom who thinks he's a leader." Badgerbracken scowled. Softwhisper smirked, and a michievious smile glinted on her face.

"No." She mouthed. Badgerbracken looked like he was going to burst. "You only telling me this, so I'll tell Nightowl and Mistyeagle will know that you care about her right?"

"There's no proof that I care about her." Badgerbracken retorted. Softwhisper scoffed. "Then why would you be telling me we're almost there, so she can rest sooner? Admit, you're actually in love with your to-be mate." Softwhisper felt like she was going to far.

Badgerbracken narrowed his eyes. "Smart. I look forward to fight you in battle when I'm leader-" He raised his chin. "And when you're the lowly deputy." Softwhisper grimaced.

"Now, excuse me- I've got to tell Nightowl we're almost there." Badgerbracken sneered. Softwhisper's glare hardened. "I'll just go to Dappledhawk." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard your little war with Badgerbracken there." Dappledhawk laughed. Softwhisper shrugged. "I could only hear you. Badgerbracken was so quiet." She whispered.

"Attention, everybody! Badgerbracken has informed me the river is near! We're almost there!" Nightowl burst. A few cheers were swept around the cats, but Softwhisper kept her lips sealed.

"To get there faster, we'll split into pairs and report back here. Pair up." Badgerbracken meowed boredly. Mistyeagle swooned and scampered to him.

"Go with Cloudshadow." She meowed to Dappledhawk, and Dappledhawk nodded nervously, nearing to Cloudshadow. Softwhisper sighed, and started to Whitesparrow. He wasn't bad.

"Uh-um, yeah, I'm sorry, Softwhisper. I'm going with Ravenspark." Whitesparrow dipped his head apologecticly and inched to his clanmate.

Softwhisper looked around. Violetbreeze was with Nightowl, Badgerbracken with Mistyeagle. Even Heavystone was with

Eaglesplash. Softwhisper tensed. No partner for her.

"Sorry, Softwhisper. Swansky's death shortended the number to 11. You'll have to go alone." Nightowl murmured. Softwhisper nodded understandingly.

"Let's go!" He called. Softwhisper dipped her head, and started for the majestic pine behind her. Trees loomed over her, but she didn't notice the darkness. All she enjoyed was the thrill of her talent.

Stealth.

Eyes flashing, she dove into a crouch, grinning almost madly. No sound. Stretching her paw, she slowly crossed the ground as she was climbing a tree.

A cat's frame dashed across her path, fox-lenghts away. It seemed to not even notice her. Perhaps she was too skilled at what she was doing.

"Hello?" She whispered. No reply. She backed away, her insides curling into a tight ball. She wasn't so happy with her one-cat team. In a second, she felt the darkness become darker, the eerie silence even quieter.

Footsteps stung her ears, as if the noise was too loud. Softwhisper felt her legs freeze. She was frozen in shock as if she was Swansky between the monsters.

Swooping around, she met face to face with another cat. The cat suddenly flashed forward, paws colliding with her face. Stumbling, her vision was to blurry, feeling in a daze, she moaned. "Who are you?" She whispered.

"You'll know soon enough!" The cat screeched in delight. Softwhisper's stomach swelled with fear.

The cat's claws tore at Softwhisper's flank, Softwhisper felt speechless, as if she was mute. Trying to choke a word out, Softwhisper clawed blindly at the blurred figure.

"Good night." It whispered, and Softwhisper finally released a wail.

Then darkness took over.

**XXXXX**

**CLIFFTIE! Yay, Softwhisper been knocked out! Like this chapter? Sorry, but I do kinda suck a fighting parts. I'll try harder next time! OH, AND BIG BIG BIG NOTICE!**

**I NEED SOME OC'S!**

**4, to be exact. She cats AND toms, one rouge-like. I prefer you to copy and paste, but if you want to just want to do whatever, go ahead:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Skill:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History:**

**Friends:**

**I'll take care of anything else, as in future position, and clan. I don't mind if you make more than one. I MAY make a few changes, sorry. You will be mentioned of course. AnD one more question... Review who you think would be the first to kill! By the way, Softwhisper and gang has arrived!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Echoflame of Fireclan: Thank youuuuuuuuu for your OC's! But I'm going to have to change Echo's name (You'll find out later what it's gonna beeeeee. (Ack, sorry for those "uuuuuu"s and "eeeee"s. I wanna imitate Dappledhawk. But I'm loving Bramblesnare and Echo AKA Mysterious New Identity.**

**SpecialGuest: Ooh, thank you for Nightspirit- but I have to change her name. Sorry. Yup, I have to believe, Dangan Ronpa/Death Refute is alot like Hunger Games- just with alot of mystery stuff.**

**Haiiiiii there! Soooooo... WUT UP?**

**Story Fact of the Chapter: What Greystar and the other leader said are not true, many cats traveling to the territory (OKAY OKAY LET'S JUST CALL IT PARADISE (PARA PARA PARADISE)) Are usually killed by monsters, predators, you name it, or get lost, and become rouges, loners or kittypets. The ones who make it... They return after awhile to the clans, most likely. If they can.**

Chapter 5

Softwhisper futtered her eyes wide open. Foggy, damp sunlight streamed out the holes between branches above her, spotting her with it's not-so-bright rays.

Softwhisper squinted her eyes at her sides. No scar. No dry blood. She was sure she was attacked last night. Starclan? No. She would've known. At least maybe a dream.

Softwhisper rolled her head backwards, inspecting the place she had rested in. Crisp moss swaddled her in a tiny heap of bedding. Softwhisper squirmed around. She was used to the fresh grass in the flat territory of Windclan.

Heaving herself up, Softwhisper narrowed her eyes, parting her jaws. Scents were swept in, all of the cats se had traveled with. Ducking under a low branch of the tree, she scouted for more hints.

"Hello?" She whispered, mouth in a tight "O". No replies came. Softwhisper coughed, racing fox-lenghts away from the bedding she once rested on, to a white birch.

And there lay crumpled and dry leaves in a ring, only a thin layer of more red leaves in the middle. The smell of Heavystone lingered in the air, slamming Softwhisper in the nose.

"Recent." She shook. Relaxation tingled throughout Softwhisper's body, leaving her smiling idioticly. She was not alone, after all.

"There!" She gasped. Scents flooded out from in the direction of a small gap in a thistle clump. Stalking toward it, she-

_No_.

No, no, no. Greystar could be right. What she was just about to walk into a death trap, just so she could see if every other cat was alive.

Inching away, Softwhisper her fur prick up in a straight line on her spine. "I can get out of here- but I need Nightowl's directions." She whispered.

Shaking, she let her paws take lead, scuttling to the opening. Holding her breath, Softwhisper dove into the hole, landing in a bush of huckleberries.

"Softwhisper!" Dappledhawk cried. The she cat came rushing forward, a relieved smile on her muzzle. "What's going on? Do you know?" She asked, lip trembling.

"I was attacked last night! Now I'm here! Do you think Starclan had saved us?" Dappledhawk babbled on, a worried frown on her face. Softwhisper groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Don't know. Where's Nightowl?" She muttered. Dappledhawk furrowed her brow. "Uh, right over there- with Violetbreeze." She mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks." Softwhisper grunted, dashing to the darker tom. Nightowl turned and nodded to her. "Yes, Softwhisper?" He meowed calmly.

"I need to get out of here." Softwhisper pursed her lips. She sounded selfish. "We, need to get out of here." She muttered.

"Why? We're on our ways to become the three most important cats of our clans! We have to serve our clans." Violetbreeze snapped. Softwhisper bit back a growl.

"I wasn't talking to you," Softwhisper took a deep breath. "I was talking to Nightowl. You can stay if you want." She meowed coldly. Violetbreeze grunted.

"You should stay too! You shouldn't be a selfish fox-hearted piece of-"

"Who are you cats?"

Softwhisper bared her teeth, swooping her gaze to three cats, all wide-eyed and lithe.

The brown tom, stepped forward, his muscles rippling beneath his pelt.

"Who are you, firstly? No cat not belonging to a clan should be here!" Violetbreeze snarled. Nightowl scowled, pushing Violetbreeze back with his tail.

"She's right. You are not to be here."

"What do you mean? We're Skyclan!" The petite cat yowled, rather with a squeaky and childish voice. Gasps rose around the clearing. "There is no other clan than the four clans!"

"I those were a myth!" The she cat whispered into the handsome tom's ear, curling her lip. "Skyclan is real! Where we hail from, we are a clan! But the question is, are you cats really from a clan?" He asked.

"We are! We are here to train to become the future medicene cats, leaders, and deputies of our own clans!" Badgerbracken rumbled, amber eyes narrowing.

"Then we are obviously both clans!" The tiny tom chirped once again. Softwhisper couldn't move. Three more cats added to the 12 cats?

Softwhisper's head throbbed, conversing into a headache.

"Then we have 3 more cats added to us! Introduce yourselves, if you are to join us!"

"This is Forestspirit. I am Bramblesnare! And this is our lovely to-be-deputy, Fernthicket!" Bramblesnare smiled.

"He's smells like a tom, but he looks like a she cat. Which is he?" Softwhisper heard Whitesparrow whisper to Ravenspark. The younger tom recived a shrug.

"Listen up, maggot-brains! Every cat here?" A shrill voice echoed. A pretty, young she cat emerged, silver fur and dainty white paws and all. She had such beautiful silvery ivory fur it looked almost see-through.

"Who are you to address us like that?"

Violetbreeze hissed. The she cat let out a purr, smirking. "I see that dear Violetbreeze is here."

Everybody's here. And now, can we ask who you are?" Nightowl calmly asked. The silver she cat scoffed.

"Your mother." She retorted. Blank stares reached her. "Idiots!" She roared. "I'm Thistle!" Sweeping her tail around her paws, Softwhisper stared intently at the she cat.

"And all of you are to participate in a death game!"

Softwhisper's head jerked up. Suprised shrieks rose up in the crowd, suprised whispers circling around. Softwhisper choked, pulse quickening so fast she felt as if it was to burst out.

Her worst nightmare had come true.

_The Chosen*_

_Heavystone: _

_-A big, bulky tom with storm-grey fur and blazing green eyes, lighter stripes_

_-Future deputy of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled strenght_

_-Status=Alive_

_Dappledhawk:_

_-Slender, and pretty brown and cream she cat with wide soft blue eyes and white dashes_

_-Future medicene cat of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled memory and detection_

_-Status=Alive_

_Eaglesplash:_

_-A handsome, tall white and brown-patched tom with piercing hazel eyes and a ginger-tipped tail_

_-Future leader of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled eyesight_

_-Status=Alive_

_Mistyeagle:_

_-A rather strong hazel-furred she cat, with blue-grey eyes and silver splashes_

_-Future deputy of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled queen_

_-Status=Alive_

_Cloudshadow:_

_-A broad-shoulder handsome silver tom with black patches and a light hint of gold in his grey eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled hider_

_-Status=Alive_

_Badgerbracken:_

_-A strong brown tom with darker and black badger-pattern stripes, with amber eyes and white paws_

_-Future leader of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled listener, enhanced hearing_

_-Status=Alive_

_Swansky:_

_-A pretty silver she cat with white dashes and wide pale amber-yellow eyes_

_-Future leader of Riverclan_

_-?_

_-Status=?_

_Ravenspark:_

_-A petite black tom with thick-fur, and light grey stripes and green eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Riverclan_

_-Skilled swimmer_

_-Status=Alive_

_Whitesparrow:_

_-A petite, young tom with white fur and stubby legs, with hazle eyes and dark grey spots_

_-Future deputy of Riverclan_

_-Skilled fighter_

_-Status=Alive_

_Violetbreeze:_

_-A lithe brown she cat with silver-grey stripes and cream paws with blue eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Windclan_

_-Skilled runner_

_-Status=Alive_

_Nightowl:_

_-A muscled black tom with sharp violet eyes and ruffled fur_

_-Future leader of Windclan_

_-Skilled intelligence_

_-Status=Alive_

_Softwhisper:_

_-A slender, and tall white she cat with silver patches and dabs of tan stripes and blazing green eyes_

_-Future deputy of Windclan_

_-Skilled stealth_

_-Status=Alive_

_Bramblesnare:_

_-A handsome tabby tom with brown patches and darker paws, with yellow-green eyes_

_-Future leader of Skyclan_

_-Skilled persuasion_

_-Status=Alive_

_Forestspirit:_

_-A tabby brown she cat with twinkling amber eyes and a darkish tinge to her muzzley_

_-Future medicene cat of Skyclan_

_-Skilled climber_

_-Status=Alive_

_Fernthicket:_

_-A feminine bright ginger tom with flashing green eyes and thin brown stripes_

_-Future deputy of Skyclan_

_-Skilled trickster_

_-Status=Alive_

_*If you can't find the body, the cat is not dead._

**XXXXXX**

**Enjoy the chapter? Review? Any guesses on who Thistle is? *Smirk smirk***


	7. Chapter 6

SpecialGuest: Thank you for your review! Aaaahhh, I know, I actually wanted Forestspirit to be in the deputy position. Sorry, but Bramblesnare and Fernthicket's talents seemed to be talents that could help the clan in arguments. Not that Forestspirit's awesome talent isn't bad!

Sooooooooo... Hi!

Disclaimer: Warriors is not mine.

Story Fact of the Day: Dawnstar, Rowanshine's mother, as mentioned, died in a war she started by herself, since she took a Thunderclan mate. In fact, that's how Bramblestar's bloodline traveled to Windclan.

XXXXXX

Chapter 6

Softwhisper swept her tail across her sides, scowling. Violetbreeze. She was the one who sabatoged her chance-everyone's chance of surviving. Plus those interruptions from Thistle and the Skyclanners. Now everyone would die.

Not that any of them would kill each other out of these dumb motives.

Craning her ear, she could still hear wails of panic and protest amongst the other dens of the other cats she had traveled with blaring into her ears even though they were a long way away.

Softwhisper felt the urge to scream "Shut up, no one's that much of an idiot to kill another cat!". But her lips kept sealed and the protests kept themselves at large.

Thistle had tried to bribe them with many things, so she could tortue one or more to death as the punishment-she had explained everything-while doing so, trying to eat her own tail.

Crazy. That was the first word Softwhisper thought of whenever Thistle came up in her imaginative mind.

Everlasting prey, enternal life. And more lies to that. Even Softwhisper was suprised when she saw a interested look in Nightowl's eyes when Thistle mentioned "Your own clan with you at it's rule!".

If a intelligent cat like Nightowl fell for that, Softwhisper couldn't believe anything. Thistle had the eyes and mouth of a liar. Softwhisper shook her head, trying to focus on the thing she had to do most-

Running away.

Running away was the simplest thing to do in order to escape this madness. Softwhisper smirked at the thought of the idea. It was no big deal she couldn'g handle.

Peering out under the tree, Softwhisper lunged out from the curve of the roots swirling around her, letting her paws take lead as she crept further and further away.

Slinking under the sky, Softwhisper pursed her lips. It was only two sunrises ago, but the whole setting changed from when she had arrived here. A few weeds and bushes sprang out of nowhere, trees a bit taller.

_Focus_. _You've got to get out of here_. She could spot the path a few tree-lenghts away, all bare and empty of travelers, but Softwhisper felt like she was being followed.

Diving into a crouch, she narrowed her eyes as she let her gaze travel around. No one. So Softwhisper continued to trek further, her eye on the path.

Softwhisper padded closer and closer to the path, grinning and whimpering nervously. She could finally escape this horrible dream! With her family- maybe Greystar was dead, too, if she was lucky.

She almost squealed with joy. She was nowhere near home, of course. But this would be her first step to get out of here. The dirt path was only a few fox-lenghts away, waiting to be trampled on...

Softwhisper collasped.

Over her, stood a triumphant Thistle laughing with a mocking glare, long, silver claws unsheathed with blood rushing down. Softwhisper looked in horror at her belly, a clean scar dominating the space.

"No escaping here, Softwhisper! In this paradise," Thistle dragged the word into a long 5 syllables, "I rule this world. Even the leaders-to-be are under me."

"Th-they won't listen to you!" Softwhisper choked. The pain stinging at her belly was growing larger at each moment. Thistle seemed to know this, and enjoy it well.

"Go back to your den, now." Thistle spat. Softwhisper couldn't move. The wound's blood spilled all over her belly, trickling to her sides. The pain was moving to her legs.

"Okay, okay." Thistle rolled her eyes. She then added sweetly; "I'll give you a hare, if you leave now?" Softwhisper wanted to claw Thistle's face out for a moment.

"Ugh, fine. I'm leaving you here." She muttered. "Bye!" Thistle added in giggly, her bubbly personality returning and disappearing. Softwhisper let out a moan.

"Dappledhawk! Please, help me!" Softwhisper wailed, a few moments later, she could still hear Thistle's joyus laughter that Softwhisper's screams probably triggered.

"Dappledhawk! Nightowl! Anybody!" Softwhisper shrieked, desperate. Even if Galepaw was in a fight with her, he would come to aid. And that tom was one to hold a grudge. But no one came.

So she decided to drag herself back.

Letting her paws float a bit above the ground, and slamming them back to move only a bit forward seemed like forever. Straining, she wished if only she had prey to strenghthen her up...

And as if Starclan granted her wish, a plump squirrel pranced by, waving it's tail as if it were teasing Softwhisper.

Softwhisper gasped, but it sounded more like a gurgle of suprise.

Unsheathing her claws, Softwhisper reached out for the squirrel, letting blood spill from with the scratches she provided. The squirrel squirmed in her claw's grip, letting out a feeble and high squeal, and finally falling limp.

Softwhisper sighed happily. But how did a squirrel just prance over? She decided it was just Starclan's doing. She continued tearing chunks of the squirrel and swallowing.

Although only a little power pulsed through her, Softwhisper felt tired. Alot. Still dragging herself, she could still feel the blood drying up at her sides, as more trickled down.

Thistle has powerful claws, Softwhisper remembered, and she doesn't sheath them either. Collasping in her bedding, which she didn't think was too comfortable for a Windclan cat, she frowned.

Softwhisper strained and clenched her teeth. With the moss and leaves as bedding, it would poke her wound, dirtying and making it sting. Softwhisper's claws pierced through the moss, into the ground, digging into the dirt.

"I smelt blood!"

Dappledhawk burst in from beneath the drooping branches of the tree, panting heavily and worriedly. Softwhisper's eyes widened with shock and relief.

"Thistle attacked when I tried to escape." She muttered ashamed. "I heard that Bramblesnare and a other few already tried that." Dappledhawk replied.

"Same as me?" Softwhisper asked, staring at her wound. "Your wound is-" Dappledhawk hesitated, "a bit deeper." She finished, muttering her sentence.

"I'll get another medicene-cat-to-be to help." Dappledhawk suggested, ducking under the leaves with a final smile and glance to Softwhisper.

So Softwhisper sat there waiting. She craned her neck to face the ceiling on leaves, wondering. "I wonder how Birdsplash is doing." She whispered, as if she was talking to the tree.

"Maybe she has a mate, and kits. Did she rise to a higher position? I can't imagine Birdstar, though." But Softwhisper felt a spark of jealousy. Birdsplash would have the life she couldn't.

Softwhisper could be spending her time, cooped up in a "paradise-like" place where she could have a chance of dying in the next few days.

And what about Thornflower? Bluefrost seemed like the fitting match for her. But still, that tom was half-clan. And Thornflower was a stubborn she-

"I can't find Cloudshadow!"

Softwhisper felt her heart stop. Dappledhawk could'nt find Cloudshadow?

But what crossed her mind suprised her even more than his disappearance.

_Was it the first death?_

_The Chosen*_

_Heavystone: _

_-A big, bulky tom with storm-grey fur and blazing green eyes, lighter stripes_

_-Future deputy of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled strenght_

_-Status=Alive_

_Dappledhawk:_

_-Slender, and pretty brown and cream she cat with wide soft blue eyes and white dashes_

_-Future medicene cat of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled memory and detection_

_-Status=Alive_

_Eaglesplash:_

_-A handsome, tall white and brown-patched tom with piercing hazel eyes and a ginger-tipped tail_

_-Future leader of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled eyesight_

_-Status=Alive_

_Mistyeagle:_

_-A rather strong hazel-furred she cat, with blue-grey eyes and silver splashes_

_-Future deputy of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled queen_

_-Status=Alive_

_Cloudshadow:_

_-A broad-shoulder handsome silver tom with black patches and a light hint of gold in his grey eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled hider_

_-Status=?_

_Badgerbracken:_

_-A strong brown tom with darker and black badger-pattern stripes, with amber eyes and white paws_

_-Future leader of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled listener, enhanced hearing_

_-Status=Alive_

_Swansky:_

_-A pretty silver she cat with white dashes and wide pale amber-yellow eyes_

_-Future leader of Riverclan_

_-?_

_-Status=?_

_Ravenspark:_

_-A petite black tom with thick-fur, and light grey stripes and green eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Riverclan_

_-Skilled swimmer_

_-Status=Alive_

_Whitesparrow:_

_-A petite, young tom with white fur and stubby legs, with hazle eyes and dark grey spots_

_-Future deputy of Riverclan_

_-Skilled fighter_

_-Status=Alive_

_Violetbreeze:_

_-A lithe brown she cat with silver-grey stripes and cream paws with blue eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Windclan_

_-Skilled runner_

_-Status=Alive_

_Nightowl:_

_-A muscled black tom with sharp violet eyes and ruffled fur_

_-Future leader of Windclan_

_-Skilled intelligence_

_-Status=Alive_

_Softwhisper:_

_-A slender, and tall white she cat with silver patches and dabs of tan stripes and blazing green eyes_

_-Future deputy of Windclan_

_-Skilled stealth_

_-Status=Alive_

_Bramblesnare:_

_-A handsome tabby tom with brown patches and darker paws, with yellow-green eyes_

_-Future leader of Skyclan_

_-Skilled persuasion_

_-Status=Alive_

_Forestspirit:_

_-A tabby brown she cat with twinkling amber eyes and a darkish tinge to her muzzle_

_-Future medicene cat of Skyclan_

_-Skilled climber_

_-Status=Alive_

_Fernthicket:_

_-A feminine bright ginger tom with flashing green eyes and thin brown stripes_

_-Future deputy of Skyclan_

_-Skilled trickster_

_-Status=Alive_

_*If you can't find the body, the cat is not dead._

**XXXXXX**

**Short? I hope not. Anywayyyy... SO YOU THINK CLOUDSHADOW DIED AND WHO DO YOU THINK KILLED HIM? Review why, please?**

**．****·**

**．．┌┘—╮∴**

**╭┴—┤ ├╮**

**ｏ ｏ│ │●**

**╰┬—╯ │ ∴****°·**

**\ˍˍˍ|ˍˍˍ/ˍˍˍ/ˍˍˍ/∴ .**

**Who here likes cows?**

**Just felt like saying that...**


	8. Chapter 7

**SpecialGuest: YAY! Another cow lover! And... Whoo! Everybody hates Thistle... Read on to see if you're right-ight!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know what.**

**Story Fact of the Chapter: Heavystone and Softwhisper are VERY VERY VERY distant relatives. Don't tell them that. **

** XXXXXXX**

Chapter 7

"A body has been found!"

The word rung loudly in Softwhisper's ears. A rush of worry pulsed through Dappledhawk, Softwhisper suspected from the look from her eyes. "Let's just go find him. Don't be pessimistic." She soothed.

"B-but-b-"

,Hey. No worries. Maybe that piece of crow-food Thistle tricked us. Cloudshadow might not be dead. I hope so." Softwhisper sighed. Dappledhawk's mouth curled into a small smile, but was still in a panic.

"To the clearing! Under the flat stones where your supreme, Thistle, stands!" The one and only cat who would've said that shrieked. Softwhisper rolled her eyes and scowled, beckoning Dappledhawk to follow.

"A body has been found! Gather und-"

"Shut up, Thistle!" Whitesparrow hollered. He seemed in a angered state, and seemed to be blaming the cause on Thistle." Ravenspark is dead, because of you!" The words hit Softwhisper like a kick at the muzzle. Cloudshaodw wasn't dead, for he was by Whitesparrow's side, frowning. But still, a cat innocent like Ravenspark? That was just wrong.

"Oh," Thistle cooed, wrapping her tail around her paws as if a cat's tail was choking another's throat, "But I'm innocent you see! Someone here killed Ravenspark, not poor 'ol me!"Softwhisper wanted to holler out, "Liar!"

"Then who did? Tell me! Tell me!" Whitesparrow roared. Cloudshadow scooted beside Softwhisper and Dappledhawk, an uneasy look on his face. "If he's going to launch into a fight with her, bets on Whitesparrow." He muttered. "It's time to be serious. Would you be screaming if Dappledhawk died?"

"I-" Cloudshadow was speechless. "That's what I thought, you cold-hearted mouse-brain." Softwhisper meowed slyly, as Dappledhawk dipped her head in despair. Softwhisper nudged Dappledhawk grimacing at Whitesparrow's and Thistle's ongoing argument.

"I honestly don't know." Thistle's voice became hard and cold, matching the horrible glare mounted on her face. "Now shut up. You have until sunset to find out who killed Ravenspark." She growled, disappearing once again into the small opening of the cave-like rock behingpd the flat stacked rocks.

"I suggest we pair up into groups of fours!" Nightowl proclaimed, by his side was Violetbreeze, who rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly. "No way!" Badgerbracken snarled. A wave of astonishment was swept across the crowd. Nightowl was known as the Great Deputy, the one who devised the plan that sucessfully worked on clearing the foxes out of Windclan territory, was defyed by Badgerbracken?

"Any of us could be planning to kill, especially the ones closest to Ravenspark. Whitesparrow could be suspecting anybody, right now, and could be plannning to get revenge." Badgerbracken meowed. "Then we should go in bigger groups. That way another cat could stop one from killing." Softwhisper suggested.

Badgerbracken narrowed his eyes that were directed at Softwhisper." Good idea. Groups of 7, then. 2 groups only. And note that Ravenspark was found behindbushes of berries and other herbs."' He muttered. A instance of chatter quickly then filled up the clearing, requests and invites from each cat.

"Softwhisper. Join us." Cloudshadow meowed. Dappledhawk was by his side, and happy grin on her face. Flanked on his other side, was Badgerbracken and

Mistyeagle, along with Whitesparrow and Forestspirit. "O-oh, yeah. 'Kay." She mumbled. Badgerbracken gave her a full on glare, and Mistyeagle sassily following. Forestspirit gave her a soft but serious tight-lipped smile, though.

"Let's hurry." Badgerbracken meowed. Softwhisper lagged behind, giving Ravenspark's body one more look. But being closer, details appealed more. "Uh, I'll catch up!" She called to the clutter. Edging closer, Ravenspark's sleek fur seemed to be speckled by poppy seeds and his limds in strange posistions, and the light scent of water shot through her nose.

"The river." Softwhisper murmured. "He was drowned!" She announced a little bit louder. She had to get there first. Quick on her paws, she rushed to the scent of fish and bubbling brooks. "Where are you going, Softwhisper?" Dappledhawk hollered. She was ignored. "I'll catch up and find out." Badgerbracken decided. A jealous look flickered across Mistyeagle's face.

"Softwhisper!" Badgerbracken bellowed, right by Softwhisper's paws. "The river! Ravenspark died there! He was drowned, by one of us!" She explained, not even slowing her pace. Badgerbracken's eyes widened. "How did you find out?" He whispered. "I took a closer look at his body." She mumbled. She wasn't used to being showered with questions.

"Slow down, you're too fast!" Badgerbracken panted. Softwhisper stopped immediantly, Badgerbracken skidding to a halt after her. "Do you even know where the river is?" He asked through heavy breaths. Softwhisper felt her fur grow hot.

"U-uh, um, yes?"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"That was a bad lie."

"Wha-what?"

"Don't play coy. I already know you're a bad liar."

"Hey! Don't go insulting she cats, you idiotic tom!"

"That's your best excuse?"

Softwhisper grumbled, a scowl on her face. Badgerbracken chuckled, following behind the white she cat. "We're almost there." Badgerbracken announced after awhile, in the midst of silence between them. Softwhisper did not reply. Badgerbracken went on, "We'll reach the river by sunset, and only have a enough time to investigate before Thistle calls us back."

Softwhisper stopped, twisting her head around to face Badgerbracken, who was now faced with a gruff Softwhisper. "You actually think it was one of us?" She whispered. She looked betrayed, Badgerbracken stumbled back in shock. He dipped in his head. "Yes." He admitted with his deep voice which was more cracked.

"You know it's Thistle. It's her, for sure," Softwhisper pressed, "No one is that heartless!" She went on. Badgerbracken shook his head. "There was a reason why Thistle had us kill each other. If she wanted us dead, we would be in Starclan already. She wants us for entertainment. And what kind of audience would want to interfere with the show?" He growled defensively.

Softwhisper was struck dumb for a moment. "There you two are! We've been trying to find you the whole day! And-uh, why are you headed to the river?" Dappledhawk asked, the other 4 following as she rushed beside Softwhisper. "That's where Ravenspark died." She said dismissively, her glare still pointed at Badgerbracken. "Then we better hurry." Cloudshadow meowed.

"You two had better not've done anything to Badgerbracken, good or not." Mistyeagle hissed to Softwhisper. "Oh yeah, like she didn't talk, stare or possibly keep him from killing her while you weren't here." Forestspirit groaned, sarcasm dripping from her voice like poison. "What? Badgerbracken wouldn't kill anyone!" Mistyeagle hissed. Softwhisper scoffed. She wouldn't know if he was or not.

"There! The river's over there!" Dappledhawk cried. A river was only visble by the gaps between the trees guarding it, shards of water peeking through only. Softwhisper hurried over, and let her paw drift around in the water, the current tugging her lightly. With a yowl, she retreated her paw after a while, frost nipping at it's silver speckled fur. Softwhisper had nearly forgotten it was late leaf-bare.

Cringing, she hesitantly poked her through the rippling tide, squeezing her eyes shut, and letting them open a just a little in the freezing water. The water was blurrying her eyes, making her bat them constantly. Only in the midst were some poppy seeds, scattered and littered across the floor.

And only then Softwhisper knew who killed Ravenspark of Riverclan.

_The Chosen*_

_Heavystone:_

_-A big, bulky tom with storm-grey fur and blazing green eyes, lighter stripes_

_-Future deputy of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled strenght_

_-Status=Alive_

_Dappledhawk:_

_-Slender, and pretty brown and cream she cat with wide soft blue eyes and white dashes_

_-Future medicene cat of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled memory and detection_

_-Status=Alive_

_Eaglesplash:_

_-A handsome, tall white and brown-patched tom with piercing hazel eyes and a ginger-tipped tail_

_-Future leader of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled eyesight_

_-Status=Alive_

_Mistyeagle:_

_-A rather strong hazel-furred she cat, with blue-grey eyes and silver splashes_

_-Future deputy of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled queen_

_-Status=Alive_

_Cloudshadow:_

_-A broad-shoulder handsome silver tom with black patches and a light hint of gold in his grey eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled hider_

_-Status=Alive_

_Badgerbracken:_

_-A strong brown tom with darker and black badger-pattern stripes, with amber eyes and white paws_

_-Future leader of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled listener, enhanced hearing_

_-Status=Alive_

_Swansky:_

_-A pretty silver she cat with white dashes and wide pale amber-yellow eyes_

_-Future leader of Riverclan_

_-?_

_-Status=?_

_Ravenspark:_

_-A petite black tom with thick-fur, and light grey stripes and green eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Riverclan_

_-Skilled swimmer_

_-Status=Alive_

_Whitesparrow:_

_-A petite, young tom with white fur and stubby legs, with hazle eyes and dark grey spots_

_-Future deputy of Riverclan_

_-Skilled fighter_

_-Status=Alive_

_Violetbreeze:_

_-A lithe brown she cat with silver-grey stripes and cream paws with blue eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Windclan_

_-Skilled runner_

_-Status=Alive_

_Nightowl:_

_-A muscled black tom with sharp violet eyes and ruffled fur_

_-Future leader of Windclan_

_-Skilled intelligence_

_-Status=Alive_

_Softwhisper:_

_-A slender, and tall white she cat with silver patches and dabs of tan stripes and blazing green eyes_

_-Future deputy of Windclan_

_-Skilled stealth_

_-Status=Alive_

_Bramblesnare:_

_-A handsome tabby tom with brown patches and darker paws, with yellow-green eyes_

_-Future leader of Skyclan_

_-Skilled persuasion_

_-Status=Alive_

_Forestspirit:_

_-A tabby brown she cat with twinkling amber eyes and a darkish tinge to her muzzley_

_-Future medicene cat of Skyclan_

_-Skilled climber_

_-Status=Alive_

_Fernthicket:_

_-A feminine bright ginger tom with flashing green eyes and thin brown stripes_

_-Future deputy of Skyclan_

_-Skilled trickster_

_-Status=Alive_

_*If you can't find the body, the cat is not dead._

**XXXXX**

**Uh... Yeah. I only made Badgerbracken Softwhisper's parter in crime... dectecting because... Well, I wanted to use Skyclan cats, like Forestspirit, but then too much she-catiness. And Bramblesnare and Fernthicket? MUHAHHAHAHHAH I ALREADY HAVE PLANS FOR THEM! Review? Just for me? And who do you think killed Ravenspark, now? With a few clues do you know? **


	9. Chapter 9

**SpecialGuest: Let's see if you're right or wrong! Oh, and thank you for being an always reviewer!**

**Yeah... Sorry if I'm late. Well, a day or few than usual. I had vacation. So yeah.. ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Story Fact of the Chapter!: The "Paradise" territory where the murders take place, is actually in fact, near the Twolegs "cottage" place. The cottage houses are only a few foxlenghts away, but being in a late winter-early spring season, not Twolegs are currently here. **

** XXXXX**

Chapter 8

Softwhisper tensed. Now that she knew the killer, everything seemed so hazy, and everyone seemed so untrusting. But yet, she could be wrong.

Thistle hadn't emerged from her den behind the stacked flat rocks yet, and only her group and the other group were waiting.

Scowling, Whitesparrow inched close to Softwhisper, a fixed grimace at the innocent-looking Fernthicket. "What's your guess?" He asked. Softwhisper shrugged. "Guess? I'm pretty sure I'm right."

"What? Oh, I'm pretty sure Fernthicket's the one that's guilty." He hissed. Softwhisper frowned, then turned to the Skyclan tom. He looked every bit of innocent. Worried, even. He sat a close distance to Forestspirit, who muttered quietly to him.

But then came Thistle's obnoxious thudding on the rocks, her beady eyes glaring at each one of them with pure joy and annoyance. "Shut up, maggot-pelts! We're here to discuss, and maybe fight, but not mewl worriedly like kits!"

"First piece of evidence! Go!" Thistle snapped, and Bramblesnare stepped up. "We found trampled raspberries. We believe it as a attempt on fake blood." He meowed.

"Next!", and no one stepped forward. "We didn't have much clues, but we believe it's Fernthicket. He is rather a trickster from all those stories Bramblesnare told us of in their apprentice days." Violetbreeze sneered at the tom.

"And," Nightowl meowed on, "He might've tried on those raspberries as a trick. Good try." He hissed at Fernthicket, who cowered behind Forestspirit. They recived a glare from her.

"You're wrong." Softwhisper gasped. Badgerbracken stood up, with a face of pure annoyance. "Ravenspark was drowned, and dragged to the spot where he was found." He meowed.

"If you idiots took a look at his body, you wouldn't be wrong!" Softwhisper gulped at Badgerbracken's remark. He didn't have to take so hard on them.

"Ravenspark was drowned," Softwhisper decided to speak up, in a softer tone. "Because of the evidence that showed that he had broken bones. I heard that he was an amazing swimmer, but being drowned, he could be jumped on, or forced down with a great amount of strenght."

"B-but Ravenspark is pretty strong! How else could he swim, if he didn't have powerful limbs?" Whitesparrow protested. Violetbreeze scoffed. "Scrawny and weak, by the looks of him!"

"That is off track. Continue, Softwhisper." Nightowl snapped, while a lazy Thistle rolled around on the flat rocks, a triumphant smile that one of these cats dared to kill.

"There were poppy seeds, though, signaling the killer must've of used them to tire Ravenspark out, and then drown him." Mistyeagle shot back. "The killer must've been weak, and he took advantage of the poppy seeds!"

"Fernthicket and Whitesparrow! They are the smallest, so they could be weaker!" Eaglesplash pointed out. But Softwhisper could stop but notice him shaking wildly. No. She was certain on her choice.

"Wrong yet again. Whitesparrow came here for his strenght and skills of how he fought, and strenght is something he had in order to use those moves he demonstrated." Badgerbracken meowed.

"Well, smart one, Fernthicket, for a thing, is the "trickster". To pull of those pranks and schemes, he had to have wits and the skills. When we were in Skyclan, he pushed dozens and dozens of piles of pebbles in order to let it rain pebbles! Non-stop! And he didn't even get tired!" Forestspirit snapped.

"But even so, then how would Ravenspark's bones get broken? His limbs were in odd placements, and his face was frozen in utter pain. He could've been crushed to death too." Softwhisper meowed.

"There are too many possiblities. He could've been run over by a monster, then dragged to the bush, accidentally dropped in the river, and dragged back, you know." Heavystone shot back. Softwhisper frowned. Now he spoke up?

"No."

Softwhisper glared at Heavystone. "You're just trying to take this further away." She snarled. "Why would I do that?" He snapped back, eyes ablaze.

"It's because you're the killer."

"But then why would "I" need to use poppy seeds to kill Ravenspark?" Heavystone paused, then added, "If I did."

"That's because your best friend assisted you. Eaglesplash gave the poppy seeds to Ravenspark, in prey, I assume, he had stuffed it in, and Ravenspark passed out. He brought the body to you, and you pushed it under water enough to break his bones with your force, and for the water to fill up his lungs."

"You two are very close, and distance to others. Enough time to plan together." She whispered. Eaglesplash looked like he was just struck across his muzzle by Softwhisper, stratch marks already with blood trickling down.

But Heavystone stood stiff, a useless smile on his face. "There's no need for that smile." Badgerbracken meowed. Heavystone stretched his smile even more. "Oh, but there is."

He turned to Thistle. "I assume you're the one to murder me for my crimes?" He asked. Softwhisper's heart almost stopped. She was right. But then, her foundings resulted in horrible judgement.

Even though it was Thistle who was to torture Heavystone to death, she was the one killed Heavystone. The one who led him to death.

Badgerbracken rested his tail on Softwhisper's back, lips pursed. "It's his fault. Not your's." he muttered, almost reading her mind.

But her eyes were fixed on Thistle and Heavystone.

But with a loud crack, the stone fell, and the weight of the suddenly appearing rock crushed Heavystone. Thistle's triumphant yowl echoed the clearing.

"2 dead, 13 to go!"

_The Chosen*_

_Heavystone: _

_-A big, bulky tom with storm-grey fur and blazing green eyes, lighter stripes_

_-Future deputy of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled strenght_

_-Status=Dead_

_Dappledhawk:_

_-Slender, and pretty brown and cream she cat with wide soft blue eyes and white dashes_

_-Future medicene cat of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled memory and detection_

_-Status=Alive_

_Eaglesplash:_

_-A handsome, tall white and brown-patched tom with piercing hazel eyes and a ginger-tipped tail_

_-Future leader of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled eyesight_

_-Status=Alive_

_Mistyeagle:_

_-A rather strong hazel-furred she cat, with blue-grey eyes and silver splashes_

_-Future deputy of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled queen_

_-Status=Alive_

_Cloudshadow:_

_-A broad-shoulder handsome silver tom with black patches and a light hint of gold in his grey eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled hider_

_-Status=Alive_

_Badgerbracken:_

_-A strong brown tom with darker and black badger-pattern stripes, with amber eyes and white paws_

_-Future leader of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled listener, enhanced hearing_

_-Status=Alive_

_Swansky:_

_-A pretty silver she cat with white dashes and wide pale amber-yellow eyes_

_-Future leader of Riverclan_

_-?_

_-Status=?_

_Ravenspark:_

_-A petite black tom with thick-fur, and light grey stripes and green eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Riverclan_

_-Skilled swimmer_

_-Status=Dead_

_Whitesparrow:_

_-A petite, young tom with white fur and stubby legs, with hazle eyes and dark grey spots_

_-Future deputy of Riverclan_

_-Skilled fighter_

_-Status=Alive_

_Violetbreeze:_

_-A lithe brown she cat with silver-grey stripes and cream paws with blue eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Windclan_

_-Skilled runner_

_-Status=Alive_

_Nightowl:_

_-A muscled black tom with sharp violet eyes and ruffled fur_

_-Future leader of Windclan_

_-Skilled intelligence_

_-Status=Alive_

_Softwhisper:_

_-A slender, and tall white she cat with silver patches and dabs of tan stripes and blazing green eyes_

_-Future deputy of Windclan_

_-Skilled stealth_

_-Status=Alive_

_Bramblesnare:_

_-A handsome tabby tom with brown patches and darker paws, with yellow-green eyes_

_-Future leader of Skyclan_

_-Skilled persuasion_

_-Status=Alive_

_Forestspirit:_

_-A tabby brown she cat with twinkling amber eyes and a darkish tinge to her muzzle_

_-Future medicene cat of Skyclan_

_-Skilled climber_

_-Status=Alive_

_Fernthicket:_

_-A feminine bright ginger tom with flashing green eyes and thin brown stripes_

_-Future deputy of Skyclan_

_-Skilled trickster_

_-Status=Alive_

_*If you can't find the body, the cat is not dead._

_**XXXXXX**_

**_REVIEW! Please?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**SpecialGuest: MWAHA, yeah I do intend every killer to be a suprise. But the show where I got this idea from, it's myteries are completely like a child's fantasy and it's like it was made up in the spot. So this story might be too... So yeah, my reasons are going to be random.**_

**Sorry I've been updating late. I'm lazy.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors does not belong to me.**

**Story Fact of the Day: According to Thistle, anybody who wants to join in the killings are not allowed. This has revealed Thistle may not want the killings for entertainment. This has brought Nightowl to think Thistle has wanted only them for a reason.**

Chapter 9

Softwhisper padded at the entrance of her den. Day-day 6? Was that it? She was losing track of time, and quick. Her time felt so short here with these cats, so short that she couldn't imagine 3 cats could've already died.

She thought of Eaglesplash, holed up in his den with a expression of anger and sadness. With his best friend dying, and the news that led to the erruption of why Eaglesplash also hadn't died, the poor Thunderclan tom just had to be pitied by Softwhisper.

Maybe I should visit him.

But she felt a pang of hesitation. Maybe she shouldn't. But Softwhisper's paws dragged her to the hollow tree. She forced herself to peek in. No one lay in the scattered moss bedding in the tight space.

"Eaglesplash?" She whispered. Her voice was hollow and squeaky, like she had witnessed a dog claw an cat's eye out. But that could be happening in a place like this.

Softwhisper swallowed, refusing to believe that Eaglesplash was killed. "Eaglesplash!" She yelled a bit louder, and a horrid shriek that sent a shiver up her spine replied back. She backed away from the den, dashing away.

"Eagl-"

She swivled around, and met Eaglesplash's eyes fox-lenghts away. Whitesparrow and Mistyeagle stood over him, sneering broadly. Softwhisper thought her heart would leap out of her throat that moment.

"What," Softwhisper ran to Eaglesplash, "Are you doing to him?" She shrieked. Mistyeagle curled her lip. Whitesparrow stood frozen. "He's getting what he derserves!" Mistyeagle replied.

"B-but-what did he even do?" Softwhisper asked, her eyes locked on the lightly breathing tom. "He killed Ravenspark, that's what!" Whitesparrow finally burst, a growl trailing his words.

Softwhisper scowled and tore her eyes away from Eaglesplash, letting her gaze burn in Mistyeagle's. "He did not die, because he did nothing wrong but aid Heavystone. He did something wrong, but he did not kill anyone." She meowed coldly.

Softwhisper wanted to just stop. She regretted saying that the instant it came out. Images of the consquences from saying that flashed in her mind. Mistyeagle could attack her and kill on the spot.

"What do you mean he didn't kill Ravenspark?"

Softwhisper couldn't control herself. "He only helped Heavystone, Eaglesplash didn't kill Ravenspark!" She blurted. Mistyeagle bared her teeth, but Softwhisper could see the self-hate in her eyes for not being clever enough.

"That was Thistle's rule. But when a cat must die, he will. This is our rule." Whitesparrow meowed quietly.

Softwhisper wanted to scream. Fury blazed in her chest. "Warriors listen to the clan's code! Not to their own! Don't you listen to nursery stories?"

"You believe in that dirt? The myths of Tigerstar and Brokenstar, aren't. Real." Mistyeagle hissed. Softwhisper growled. "They may not be, but they were once alive. And if you want to become one of those stories, with a hunger of the change of the warrior code, go ahead and rebel."

"What if we do?" Mistyeagle shot back, a snarl hissing between the gaps of her bared teeth. "Then you aren't real warriors." Softwhisper growled. Softwhisper wanted to swallow that remark back in seconds. Mistyeagle was rumoured to be the perfect queen, all toms vying for her to raise their kits.

Even Softwhisper could tell by her looks. Mistyeagle was a fit, healthy, and strong she cat, as well as a pretty one. But the protective fierce temper that was meant to protect and teach kits, was now aimed rudely at Softwhisper.

"I will always be a warrior," Mistyeagle spat darkly, "Heartless or not!" With those words, Mistyeagle sprang at Softwhisper, landing on her flank and dragging her unsheathed claws along her side.

Softwhisper yowled in pain, trying to twist her back to meet her attacker's beady blue eyes full of hatred. Letting her claws unsheath, she raked blindly in the air, Mistyeagle inching her head back to avoid her strikes.

"Unlike you," Mistyeagle shrieked, while clamping her jaws shut around Softwhisper's back leg, "I'll always be devoted to what I should be doing!"

Softwhisper scowled. "Unlike you," she roared, "I am not selfish and greedy!" She struck Mistyeagle on the muzzle, the grey she cat whipping her head to the right from the blow.

Mistyeagle quickly turned her head back to face Softwhisper, a sneer on her face. "Are you sure about that? Think again, Softwhisper. Greedy? Selfish?"

Softwhisper froze. Words were stuck in her throat, not even trying to get out. Softwhisper had no good excuse for that. Her paws felt like they were buried in the ground, the weight of dirt pressuring her paws.

"You agree? Oh, thank you!" Mistyeagle cooed. "I'll give you something special back!" Mistyeagle sneered and lunged at her, swiping at her muzzle. Softwhisper choked, feeling the force of the winds as the ground slammed into her.

"Good night, Softwhisper."

_Softwhisper's eyes shot open. But her senses felt drab and milky, light and misty. But Softwhisper felt the long shoots of grass pushing on her sides, and the sky fading from a bright blue to a dark night sky with twinkling stars. White trees, with black splashes dotted the grass around her._

_"Softwhisper! There you are, you idiot! Dawnstar told me you came!" Softwhisper bolted right up. It couldn't be. The voice came directly from Galepaw's muzzle. The deceased apprentice had his fur slick, stars weaved in, and his usual blue eyes that sparkled like the stars. _

_"Galepaw! A-am I in Starclan? Did Mistyeagle kill me? N-no!" Softwhisper gasped, trying to take this as slow as possible, which happened to be at a lighting speed. "I-I should be al-well, I mean, a-"_

_"You're not dead, you idiot. You're just sleeping." Galepaw groaned. Softwhisper choked on her spit. "Then why am I here?" She asked urgently, eyes narrowed into slits. "Starclan only comes into dreams when needed." He muttered. "Or something like that. I'm not into that kind of thing." _

_"Softwhisper!" Dawnstar strutted forward, eyes bright and face young. "Dawnstar?" The former Windclan leader let out a song of laughter. "Yes, Softwhisper." Dawnstar let her lips form a straight line, before murmuring, "Oh, Morningrose, no need to hide. You were the one who wanted Softwhisper."_

_A shrill whimper rung behind Dawnstar's back, and a frail grey figure limped forward. Her frame was petite and all, as she looked healthy and strong. But she shook for no reason, and her face look pained and hurt._

_With a shaking gesture, Morningrose's smile quivered as she dipped her head apologecticly. "I-I'm-I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." She whispered. Softwhisper's face was replaced with pure confusion. _

_"Do I know you- I mean, you look familiar and all, so I assume I've met you before." She mumbled nervously, as if she had lost the reins of control. "My sister is the one you dread." She squeaked. "The one I dre-sister? I-" Softwhisper stopped. _

_"Oh. Her."_

_A grimm expression of hate crossed her face. But it was quickly was replaced with a face of confusion and curiousity. "Why do you have a warrior name, and she doesn't?" _

_"Thistle abandoned her name. It's been long since then, long enough for me to forget her name." Morningrose weakly looked up. "You see, Thistle scrapped her name when our leader at that time chose the wrong deputy. She stormed out of the clan, and didn't return." She murmured._

_"So Thistle did want to be a leader!" _

_"No." Morningrose croaked. "Thistle dearly wanted to be the medicene cat. But she took too much pride in the job. She started to believe it was in higher position than a leader, even Starclan! Soon she was running amok acting as a leader with good knowledge of herbs."_

_"W-what happened to that deputy? Did Thistle take revenge or something? Who was she, anyway?" Softwhisper asked._

_Dawnstar coughed. "No, no. It's okay." Morningrose muttered. "The deputy disappeared." She continued. "They weren't sure if she had died or went missing by Thistle's paw when she followed. Even she didn't know." Her fragile voice came in a weak whisper._

_Realization dawned in Softwhisper. _

_"Oh." _

_"Wait, wait, wait. So are you dead? Or not?" Galepaw asked Morningrose. Sadness struck the skinny she cat. "I cannot tell. If I was dead, I would be healthy and happy like you cats in Starclan. But if I wasn't, it is strange that I can come here without permission." _

_"But how can you forge-"_

_"Softwhisper. There's time for questions later. You're waking up." Dawnstar interrupted. Softwhisper gulped. "But there's so much I want to sa-"_

_"Bye, Softwhisper."_

_"Farewell."_

_And light burst in Softwhisper's eyes._

_The Chosen*_

_Heavystone: _

_-A big, bulky tom with storm-grey fur and blazing green eyes, lighter stripes_

_-Future deputy of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled strenght_

_-Status=Dead_

_Dappledhawk:_

_-Slender, and pretty brown and cream she cat with wide soft blue eyes and white dashes_

_-Future medicene cat of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled memory and detection_

_-Status=Alive_

_Eaglesplash:_

_-A handsome, tall white and brown-patched tom with piercing hazel eyes and a ginger-tipped tail_

_-Future leader of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled eyesight_

_-Status=Alive_

_Mistyeagle:_

_-A rather strong hazel-furred she cat, with blue-grey eyes and silver splashes_

_-Future deputy of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled queen_

_-Status=Alive_

_Cloudshadow:_

_-A broad-shoulder handsome silver tom with black patches and a light hint of gold in his grey eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled hider_

_-Status=Alive_

_Badgerbracken:_

_-A strong brown tom with darker and black badger-pattern stripes, with amber eyes and white paws_

_-Future leader of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled listener, enhanced hearing_

_-Status=Alive_

_Swansky:_

_-A pretty silver she cat with white dashes and wide pale amber-yellow eyes_

_-Future leader of Riverclan_

_-?_

_-Status=?_

_Ravenspark:_

_-A petite black tom with thick-fur, and light grey stripes and green eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Riverclan_

_-Skilled swimmer_

_-Status=Dead_

_Whitesparrow:_

_-A petite, young tom with white fur and stubby legs, with hazle eyes and dark grey spots_

_-Future deputy of Riverclan_

_-Skilled fighter_

_-Status=Alive_

_Violetbreeze:_

_-A lithe brown she cat with silver-grey stripes and cream paws with blue eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Windclan_

_-Skilled runner_

_-Status=Alive_

_Nightowl:_

_-A muscled black tom with sharp violet eyes and ruffled fur_

_-Future leader of Windclan_

_-Skilled intelligence_

_-Status=Alive_

_Softwhisper:_

_-A slender, and tall white she cat with silver patches and dabs of tan stripes and blazing green eyes_

_-Future deputy of Windclan_

_-Skilled stealth_

_-Status=Alive_

_Bramblesnare:_

_-A handsome tabby tom with brown patches and darker paws, with yellow-green eyes_

_-Future leader of Skyclan_

_-Skilled persuasion_

_-Status=Alive_

_Forestspirit:_

_-A tabby brown she cat with twinkling amber eyes and a darkish tinge to her muzzle_

_-Future medicene cat of Skyclan_

_-Skilled climber_

_-Status=Alive_

_Fernthicket:_

_-A feminine bright ginger tom with flashing green eyes and thin brown stripes_

_-Future deputy of Skyclan_

_-Skilled trickster_

_-Status=Alive_

_*If you can't find the body, the cat is not dead._

_REVIEWWWWWWWW! Thank you._


	11. Chapter 11

**SpecialGuest: Yes, Morningrose was part of the clans. I tried to make it obvious as possible, but I suck at explaining. Morningrose was the "bad choice" for deputy. Thistle called her sister a "weak-minded", "loser". So, yeah. I WILL REVEAL LATER SECRETS!**

**AGHHHHHHH A WEEK LONG LATER! Sorry I was really slow. I had a Writer's Block. And whenever I try to write when I don't want to, my stories become sloppy. So sorry, still.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Story Fact of the Day!: Thistle is more than 500 years old, but like Morningrose, she had a case of amnesia in some point of her life where se forgot if she was alive or dead.**

Chapter 10

_Thump. Thump._

It was almost like Softwhisper could hear her head pounding. Her head was throbbing with pain, blood still smeared on under her ear. A new bump was resting there.

"Don't move a muscle!" A shrill voice screeched, causing the injured she cat yelping in suprise. "Da-dappl-"

"Even, you muzzle." Dappledhawk snapped.

Softwhisper was aghast, but her expression hardened to a angry state. Dappledhawk had no reason to be downright rude. She did nothing! "What did I even do?" She hissed, expressing her feelings.

Her companion's face softened. "You've been out for days, Softwhisper. 7 days, to be exact. There has been one death over those days, and you're the suspect. Our cat died on the day you fell asleep."

"WHAT?!"

"Shush."

"You shut up! I did not kill anybody!"

"Be quiet. I'm not supposed to be here, I'm supposed to be waiting for you to die of infection and rot to death."

"Dappledhawk!"

The Thunderclan she cat grimaced. "I'll be leaving you now." She muttered. Softwhisper let her face morph into a plead. "I'm joining Badgerbracken and Cloudshadow to find the real clues." She murmured.

"Please! Just... At least don't leave me here." Softwhisper begged.

"We're the only ones who believe you aren't the killer." Her face hardened.

"I'm asking for one watcher!"

"No, Softwhisper!" Dappledhawk snarled. Fury erupted from Softwhisper. Did they really care for her? Did they?

"If you want me to die, sure, just leave me alone here where any intruder could come in and murder me!" She hissed.

"Your are really selfish Softwhisper. You just don't realize, that we care alot about you. You just don't understand."

Are you sure? You're not greedy? Selfish?

'Everybody has good things about them. Even the evilest cats. The darkest ones. But even the good cats have horrible things about them. But they're still known for good, right?'

For a moment, Softwhisper felt Rowanshine's warmth brush her, Birdsplash lightly heaving beside her, but that disappeared in a flash.

She was alone in the den.

_The Chosen*_

_Heavystone: _

_-A big, bulky tom with storm-grey fur and blazing green eyes, lighter stripes_

_-Future deputy of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled strenght_

_-Status=Dead_

_Dappledhawk:_

_-Slender, and pretty brown and cream she cat with wide soft blue eyes and white dashes_

_-Future medicene cat of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled memory and detection_

_-Status=Alive_

_Eaglesplash:_

_-A handsome, tall white and brown-patched tom with piercing hazel eyes and a ginger-tipped tail_

_-Future leader of Thunderclan_

_-Skilled eyesight_

_-Status=Alive_

_Mistyeagle:_

_-A rather strong hazel-furred she cat, with blue-grey eyes and silver splashes_

_-Future deputy of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled queen_

_-Status=Dead_

_Cloudshadow:_

_-A broad-shoulder handsome silver tom with black patches and a light hint of gold in his grey eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled hider_

_-Status=Alive_

_Badgerbracken:_

_-A strong brown tom with darker and black badger-pattern stripes, with amber eyes and white paws_

_-Future leader of Shadowclan_

_-Skilled listener, enhanced hearing_

_-Status=Alive_

_Swansky:_

_-A pretty silver she cat with white dashes and wide pale amber-yellow eyes_

_-Future leader of Riverclan_

_-?_

_-Status=?_

_Ravenspark:_

_-A petite black tom with thick-fur, and light grey stripes and green eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Riverclan_

_-Skilled swimmer_

_-Status=Dead_

_Whitesparrow:_

_-A petite, young tom with white fur and stubby legs, with hazle eyes and dark grey spots_

_-Future deputy of Riverclan_

_-Skilled fighter_

_-Status=Alive_

_Violetbreeze:_

_-A lithe brown she cat with silver-grey stripes and cream paws with blue eyes_

_-Future medicene cat of Windclan_

_-Skilled runner_

_-Status=Alive_

_Nightowl:_

_-A muscled black tom with sharp violet eyes and ruffled fur_

_-Future leader of Windclan_

_-Skilled intelligence_

_-Status=Alive_

_Softwhisper:_

_-A slender, and tall white she cat with silver patches and dabs of tan stripes and blazing green eyes_

_-Future deputy of Windclan_

_-Skilled stealth_

_-Status=Alive_

_Bramblesnare:_

_-A handsome tabby tom with brown patches and darker paws, with yellow-green eyes_

_-Future leader of Skyclan_

_-Skilled persuasion_

_-Status=Alive_

_Forestspirit:_

_-A tabby brown she cat with twinkling amber eyes and a darkish tinge to her muzzle_

_-Future medicene cat of Skyclan_

_-Skilled climber_

_-Status=Alive_

_Fernthicket:_

_-A feminine bright ginger tom with flashing green eyes and thin brown stripes_

_-Future deputy of Skyclan_

_-Skilled trickster_

_-Status=Alive_

_*If you can't find the body, the cat is not dead._

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry if it was kinda short. I rushed to get it updated, so yeahhhhhh... Review, please!**


End file.
